Nuestra ultima esperanza
by Marisaki
Summary: Una nueva generacion de hechiceros pelea contra una amenaza que hace año habia acabdo con sakura. Ahora ya enocntraron la nueva dueña de las cartas y ella aprendera junto con sus nuevos compañeros lo que es pelear por los seres queridos....pesimo sumarry
1. Introduccion

Introducción

Marisaki: Hola queridos lectores. Heme aquí de vuelta, escribiendo algo que sinceramente tenia planeado desde hace algún tiempo y por fin me animé a subirlo y sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado.

Esta historia es no muy común. Se trata de dos jóvenes que están a punto de vivir una gran experiencia en el amor, como la vivieron los mismismos Shaoran y Sakura. Por cosas del destino todo esto pasara delante de los ojos de Shaoran haciendo que se recordase a si mismo cuando estaba mas enamorado de su flor de cerezo y cuando esta desapareció.

¿Qué abra pasado con Sakura? ¿Con los demás personajes? ¿ A que peligros se enfrentan estos nuevos personajes? ¿Cómo terminara esto?

Letra cursiva- pensamientos

Letra en negrita- lugar de los hechos

-...- dialogos

Obviamente Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece aunque me gustaría que me perteneciera mi querido Eriol ( jajaja que mala soy :p)

Capitulo 1

_A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, a pesar de las circunstancias tu vives en mi y tenlo por hecho que siempre amare tu recuerdo..._

Templo Tsukimine

Touya y Kaho paseaban en el templo. La tarde era agradable y ambas personas ya no eran jóvenes. El tiempo había pasado en sus rostros y se veían mas maduros, intelectuales y alguna que otra arruga para espanto de Kaho. Pasaron por el gran árbol de cerezo hasta que llegaron a una pared de piedra donde había varias placas de color dorado colocadas en esa pared. Kaho y Touya se pararon en una donde estaba escrito lo siguiente:

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_Gran amiga, hermana y prometida_

_Desaparecida hace 20 años_

_Jamás te olvidaremos._

Touya apoyó una mano en la placa.

-Sakura...-

Kaho lo miró compasivamente y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Gracias a ella muchas vidas se salvaron, incluyendo las nuestras aunque las batallas aun no terminan. No pudimos explicar él por que se fue pero estos años han sido los mejores para algunas personas, se que sufriste pero mira cuanta gente hay a salvo gracias a ella cuanta esta feliz y ...

-Pero nos dejo!- le gritó Touya, Kaho al principio se sorprendió pero después lo miro con ternura y entonces él , la abrazó y comenzó a llorar- es que la extraño demasiado! Por que tuvo que hacerlo sola?

Kaho correspondió al abrazo y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Touya- lo se, pero no eres el único que la extraña y se pregunta eso...

Touya se separó de Kaho y la miró- te refieres a ...

-Si a Shaoran Li...

-Han pasado 20 años...- Touya miró de nuevo la placa-

-No pierdas la esperanza, Sakura esta en alguna parte mirándote feliz.

Touya miro de nuevo a su esposa y con ternura la beso, y cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Touya puso una rosa blanca en el suelo debajo de la placa de Sakura. Ambos vieron por ultima vez la placa y se alejaron cuando el sol se estaba oponiendo.

A la salida del templo se detuvieron en seco. Ambos se miraron.

-Sentiste eso?- pregunto Kaho a su acompañante. Touya tenía una cara llena de preocupación.

-No puede ser... de nuevo se volvió a sentir...- Kaho busco a su alrededor para ver si lograba ver a alguien, Touya la interrumpió.

-No te molestes, la presencia no vino de la ciudad.

-Sino vino de la ciudad, entonces de donde?

Hong Kong

Sueño

La noche era muy fría, y mas ese día. Todo estaba oscuro y solo el movimiento del aire rompía el silencio, con algún murmullo de los árboles. La ciudad vacía también estaba a oscuras, no había gente en las calles, de hecho... ya no había gente...

A las afueras de la ciudad, en un pequeño monte donde esta se podía apreciar claramente, unas luces destellaban y cambiaban de lugar constantemente. Los árboles que rodeaban ese lugar impedían ver con claridad, y entonces unos pasos se oyeron.

Eriol Hiragizawa, corría sobre la todavía calle pavimentada. Con cada paso que hacía podía oír con mas claridad algunos estallidos y la presencia de voces se hizo presente. No venía solo, Touya Kinomoto, y sus guardianes venían con el. Se detuvieron un momento para localizar los estallidos que en ese momento se detuvieron.

-Diablos...- susurró Touya

-Calla- contesto Eriol tratando de sentir alguna presencia. De nuevo los estallidos se hicieron visibles no muy lejos de ellos. Los 4 corrieron en esa dirección y llegaron a un claro, donde estaba prácticamente quemado todo.

Del otro lado del claro, los 2 vislumbraron dos figuras en el suelo. Sakura y Shaoran y al parecer totalmente heridos. Ambos se levantaron del suelo, siendo Sakura la mas rápida en hacerlo recibió un ataque del cielo que llamó la atención de los demás.

-Vaya, vaya... miren quienes tenemos aquí... Eriol Hiragizawa con su circo ambulante.

El grupo miró al cielo y encontraron a una figura flotando en el aire con un báculo de una estrella negra. Eriol lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-Alan!

-Veo que llegaron a tiempo para ver el espectáculo...- respondió el nombrado señalando con su báculo a las dos figuras inconscientes del suelo- pero no se preocupen ya tendrán su oportunidad.

-Fuego...- se escuchó del otro lado del campo donde "Alan" había señalado. Él no tuvo tiempo de esquivar por completo el ataque, solo se lastimó de un lado.

-No interrumpas!- gritó Alan mandándole un ataque a Sakura que esta pudo esquivar con gran agilidad.

Touya con los guardines fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba Shaoran aún inconsciente, pero fueron detenidos por un ataque de Alan y quedaron chamuscados. Eriol intentó acercarse a ellos, pero Alan lo previno y entonces se quedo en su lugar.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad, llevaba mas de dos horas peleando y en todo ese tiempo lo único que había podido hacerle era una pequeña cortada que no lo afectaba mucho, mientras que él había absorbido a toda la ciudad incluyendo a Tomoyo, Meiling, su padre y todas aquellas personas que mas apreciaba. Las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro y entonces se decidió, lo único que podía hacer para salvar la ciudad...

La chica se reincorporo totalmente lo cual llamó la atención de Alan. Sakura cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar una serie de palabras inaudibles para los demás y al hacerlo Alan le dirigió un ataque el cual se desvió gracias a "escudo" que protegía a su ama sin la necesidad de que esta la llamara.

Entonces Eriol aprovecho la oportunidad de ayudar a los demás y cuando llegó con Shaoran que estaba despertando , Sakura estaba cubierta en una aura de color rosa. Alan seguía mandándole ataques pero estos llegaban sin éxito alguno y entonces el aura de color rosa desapareció.

-La presencia...- susurró Eriol mirando a Sakura que estaba invocando a "Espada" lista para atacar a Alan.

-Lo va a hacer...- dijo Shaoran reincorporándose – Sakura no!- gritó el ambarino.

Al escuchar su nombre Sakura miró por ultima vez a Shaoran con una tierna y dulce sonrisa y en su mente el chico pudo escuchar claramente: "_pase lo que pase todo estará bien Shaoran y recuerda que te amo y siempre te amaré"_

Sakura se dirigió al ataque con ayuda de "Vuelo" al igual que lo hizo Alan, cuando los dos toparon una luz blanca comenzó a inundar el lugar. Esta luz cegó a los demás y cuando esta desapareció, la luz del sol se vislumbró entre los árboles y debajo de uno de ellos, se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling dormidas con Yukito a su lado y Kero en brazos de Tomoyo.

-Sakura!- grito Shaoran con el dolor del mundo al ya no sentir la presencia de su amaba flor de cerezo.

Fin de sueño

Shaoran Li estaba en una gran biblioteca y despertaba de un mal sueño. Cuando abrió completamente los ojos, cerro el libro que tenía abierto en su regazo que había estado leyendo. Se reincorporo en el sillón y dejo el libro en la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Sakura...- susurro el chico, sus ojos tristes y maduros miraban a la nada-... hace ya 20 años...

De la nada Shaoran sintió una presencia lejana de ahí. Esta presencia ya la conocía, pero tenía demasiado tiempo que no la sentía..."_es él"_ se dijo a si mismo.

Paf!

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. En el umbral había un joven de cabellos negros revueltos como los de el y ojos color rojo. El chico pidió permiso para entrar y Shaoran se lo concedió.

-Tío...- dijo el chico mirando a Shaoran con cara de preocupación.

-Lo sentiste verdad?...- el de ojos rojos asintió con la cabeza.

-Que significa...

-Que ha vuelto, de alguna manera u otra regresó pero el problema es que no sabemos que es lo que quiere.

-La presencia vino de algún lugar de estados unidos- dijo el chico levantándose y buscando un libro. Shaoran sonrió con sus ojos cansados.

-Cada día te haces mas fuerte Mike.- el mencionado se sonrojó un poco y siguió buscando un libro- deja de buscar, la presencia vino de aquí...- señalo Shaoran a un pequeño mundo que tenia en su escritorio.

Mike se acercó al escritorio y miro el punto donde su tío señalaba. _California_ se dijo a si mismo.

-Hablare con un aliado que reside allá y tratare de averiguar que es lo que esta sucediendo- salió Mike de habitación.

Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosos de él. A sus 19 años era todo un gran hechicero y seguro con el tiempo, Mike podría sobrepasarlo y ser el siguiente jefe del Clan Li.

" _No cabe duda que se parece mucho a mi pero si se lo digo a Meiling me matara"_

Días después Tomoeda

En una de las casas de la gran ciudad, y en una pequeña cocina Yukito preparaba una taza de te para lo nervios. Este joven a pesar del tiempo no ha cambiado mucho. Sigue teniendo esa amable sonrisa que lo caracteriza, pero en ese momento no se veía.

-Algo esta a punto de pasar...- se dijo a si mismo.

Desde hace varios días había estado así, desde que sintió aquella presencia. Algo maligno se acercaba, lo podía sentir, pero había algo mas que le preocupaba, si lo que siente se hace realidad, estarán listos para enfrentarlo de nuevo?

Toc. Toc.

Llamaron a la puerta. Yukito dejo su taza de te en la mesa de la cocina y fue al recibidor a ver quien era. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver la persona que lo visitaba.

Eriol Hiragizawa

Su rostro mas maduro mostraba mucha inquietud y sus misteriosos ojos lo veían como tratando de comprender algo que no podía.

-Buenas tardes Yukito- saludó cordialmente cuando el mencionado abrió la puerta.

-Bu-Buenas tardes Eriol- respondió el mencionado mientras Eriol pasaba a la casa.

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala de estar. Yukito fue a la cocina rápidamente por su taza de te no sin antes ofrecerle algo a Eriol. Cuando por fin ambos se sentaron en la sala, Eriol comenzó a hablar:

-El motivo de mi visita...

-Si lo se, es la presencia verdad?- Dijo Yukito mientras el albino asentía.

-No podemos ignorarlo, se sintió perfectamente aquí, como en Hong Kong. Ayer hable con Shaoran Li, y me dijo que la presencia se sintió en EUA, lo cual me sorprende por que es el lugar que menos esperaría. Pero por algo pasan las cosas.

-Y que tengo yo que ver?- Yukito absorbió un poco de te, mientras Eriol le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Entonces... tampoco sentiste lo otro verdad?- Yukito dejo la taza de te en la mesa.

-Acerca de...

-Además de la presencia de "el" se sintió otra... según una fuente en EUA

-A que se refiere?

-A que además de esa, apareció un aura cálido alrededor de donde se sintió la presencia, y una neblina color rosa pálido apareció también.- concluyó Eriol para observar la reacción de su acompañante.

-Sakura...

-Si pero eso no se sabe a ciencia exacta, puede que sea una probabilidad, por eso Shaoran esta planeando ir a averiguarlo a California...

Ring Ring!

Eriol fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. Yukito se disculpo y fue a cogerlo.

-Tsukishiro habla.

-Tío?...- era una voz femenina y algo trastornada

-Keira?...- susurro el nombrado- que pasa?

-Mis padres tío... murieron hace unos días...

-Que?

-Lo que oyes tío...

-Pero como pudo pasar?

-UN accidente... trataron de asaltarlos y no se dejaron, Emily y yo íbamos también, pero corrimos y nada nos paso...

-Dios mío! Ustedes dos no se pueden quedar mas tiempo ahí.

-lo se tío...- suspiro la joven- por eso te he llamado, estoy en una cabina telefónica, Emily esta en casa de una amiga.

-Esta bien, escucha, iré de inmediato para allá por ustedes...- Yukito fue interrumpido.

-Yo no tengo problema, pero Emily esta a punto de terminar sus estudios y no se puede ir así...

-Esta bien, cuando llegue allá hablaremos de eso.

-Esta bien tío.

-Donde te estas quedando?

-por el momento en la casa, no puedo dejarla sola, en lo que vienes a arreglar esto...

-Esta bien, tratare de estar ahí mañana por la mañana

-Ok

-Cuídate mucho...- no sabia por que pero a Yukito no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ah tío...

-Que?

-Date prisa por favor...

-Esta bien...- y colgaron. El ya-no-tan joven Yukito miro extrañado el teléfono.

Yukito regreso a la sala de estar donde Eriol se encontraba mirando al suelo. Cuando Yukito se sentó, el joven de gafas observo lo inquietante que estaba él.

-Que sucede? Malas noticias?

-Si, terribles. Uno de mis primos de E.U.A fue asesinado...- Yukito observo los ojos de Eriol.- hace unos días. -Eriol analizo eso por unos momentos- crees que tenga alguna relación?

-Lo mas probable... tu pariente poseía poderes mágicos?

-No, pero una de sus hijas siempre que venia aquí observaba todo su alrededor esperando algo, y se ponía muy inquieta si se quedaba sola en una habitación...

-Tendré que ver a esa chiquilla...- Yukito sonrió por un momento.- que pasa?

-Si le dices así, vas a terminar viendo estrellitas. Ja ja ja.

_Stop all the clocks, cut of the telephone_

_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone_

_Silence the pianos and with muffled drum_

_Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

_Let the aeroplanes circle moaning overhead _

_Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead_

_Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves_

_Let the traffic policeman wear black cotton gloves_

_He was my north, my south, my east, my west_

_My working week and my Sunday rest_

_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song_

_I though that love would last forever : I was wrong_

_The stars are not wanted now: put out everyone _

_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun_

_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood_

_**For nothing now can ever come to any good.**_


	2. Pase lo que pase todo estara bien

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Pase lo que pase todo estará bien...**_

**Hong Kong**

Toc Toc

-Adelante- dijo Shaoran sin apartar la vista de un libro que tenia sobre su escritorio. Se encontraba en la misma sala que hace unos días.

La puerta se abrió y Mike entro sosteniendo varios papeles en mano. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta tras de si e hizo una inclinación cuando se encontró delante de su tío quien aun no quitaba la vista del libro.

-Tengo noticias, he conseguido cierta información por parte de unos contactos de E.U.A- el chico de pelo negro le entrego los papeles a su tío quien cerro el libro definitivamente dando un suspiro. Comenzó a leer el contenido de las hojas. Mike prosiguió- como habías dicho la presencia tubo lugar en california cerca de un muelle en San Francisco, ocurrió a las 9 de la noche cerca de un cine, había mucha gente a esa hora. Al parecer varios testigos dicen haber visto un aura de color rosa cuando los atacantes se fueron, muchas afirman que fue por eso que se fueron pero...

Mike fue interrumpido, Shaoran se había levantado de su asiento al mencionar el aura rosa.

-De color rosa dices?- Li observo a su sobrino por un momento, este asintió con la cabeza desconcertado.- no puede ser...

Shaoran se alejo de su escritorio y se fue a la ventana a respirar, se sentía abrumado. Las arrugas a lado de sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. Mike se preocupo por su tío y se acerco a el.

-Se encuentra bien?

-Si... si, es solo... tengo que ir a California.- dijo por fin cuando se reincorporo.

-Yo no tengo problema, pero tiene juntas con el concilio...

-Cancela todo! Me voy hoy mismo para allá, quiero averiguar mas del asunto, esto no puede ser casualidad.

-De acuerdo, le avisare a mi madre para que vaya en su lugar.

-Meiling no puede salir de la casa niño- Shaoran corrió a su escritorio y de su cajón sacó una pequeña caja con el símbolo del ying y yang, cuando la abrió en ella estaba la pequeña llave que usaba Sakura para conjurar a su báculo, Shaoran la sostuvo en su mano un momento y se dijo a si mismo- esta tibia...- Mike observo todo esto con curiosidad.

-Esta bien, se cancelara todo hasta que usted lo mande... pero mi padre sigue en Japón.

Shaoran medito unos momentos.

-Por el momento no es hora de alarmarlo a el. Cuando regrese le contaras todo, las vías de comunicación no son seguras y mucho menos en este momento. Haz lo que se pide.- De nuevo el ambarino abrió su cajón y saco una foto la cual observo un momento con una tierna sonrisa y la coloco a lado de su lámpara de mesa para que se sostuviera.

Shaoran le puso una mano en el hombro de sus sobrino y le dedico una mirada de apoyo lo cual desconcertó al chico. Después Li salió de la biblioteca. Mike observo un momento la puerta y después se acerco al escritorio para mirar la foto que había puesto, y entonces su madre entro a la habitación. En la foto se mostraban dos personas: un hombre y una mujer, estaban en lo que parecía un parque y la mujer estaba cubierta de lodo y el hombre estaba empapado y ambos sonreían divertidos.

-Que haces Mike?- pregunto viendo con curiosidad a su hijo.

-Es que... todo esto que esta pasando... me tiene desconcertado, y después se lo dije a mi tío y se puso algo loco y quiere ir a averiguar lo que pasa.- Mike se reincorporo y le sonrió a su madre.

-Entonces por que vez con tanta curiosidad el escritorio?- Meiling le sonrió y se acerco también al escritorio y observo la foto con sorpresa.

-Conozco a una de esas dos personas, uno es mi tío, pero la otra persona... la conoces?

-Es Sakura...- Meiling observo la foto con ternura recordando...

**Flash Back**

-Sakura no vayas tan rápido!- Meiling y Tomoyo corrían lo mas rápido que podían tratando de alcanzar a la nombrada. Ella sonreía mientras corría mas rápido, a sus 17 años sus piernas habían adquirido mas velocidad y las otras chicas no la alcanzaban.

Cruzo el puente y se escondió atrás de un árbol a lado del rió. Guardo silencio esperando a que sus amigas pasaran de largo. Después de esto empezó a reírse y entonces una voz la asusto.

-Bu!- Shaoran susurro.

-Aaaaaaaaa!- Sakura grito con todo lo que podía y entonces perdió el equilibro e iba a caer directo al lodo. Shaoran vio esto desde las ramas de los árboles y trato de alcanzarla para que no cayera al agua, pero el peso lo venció y el fue quien cayo al agua mientras que Sakura se había llenado de lodo.

Meiling y Tomoyo habían regresado por que habían oído el grito de Sakura. Cuando ambos chicos se reincorporaron empezaron a reírse y Tomoyo saco la cámara y les tomo una foto. Todos estaban riéndose y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron angustiados sintiendo una presencia y un rayo apareció en el cielo tratando de lastimar a Sakura, pero ella logro esquivarlo y los cuatro jóvenes miraron al cielo. Flotando se encontraba un joven con una túnica roja y los miraba con malicia y entonces dijo:

-Esto es una advertencia maestra de las cartas Sakura, entrégamelas por las buenas o ya veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Nunca te las daré!

-Tu sola dictaste tu sentencia.- el joven volvió a arrojar un rayo que de nuevo Sakura esquivo y cuando la joven quiso atacar el cielo se había despejado y el chico había desaparecido.

Sakura suspiro y dijo: esto no me gusta nada...

**Fin del Flash back**

**Aeropuerto de Tomoeda**

Yukito bajaba del avión pensativo, sabia que algo malo iba a ocurrir, y el hecho de que atacan a uno de sus parientes significaba ya mucho. Habían pasado muchas horas de vuelo y sus ojos se veían agotados.

Entre la multitud de la gente Yukito se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo. Fue primero a recoger unas maletas y se detuvo en un lugar para buscar a su sobrina.

-Keira!- comenzó a gritar, pero no había respuesta y conforme bajaba mas gente de los aviones era mas difícil buscarla con la mirada.

Entonces decidió ir a las oficinas para que trataran de vocearla. Yukito acompañado de 4 maletas mas se acercaron poco a poco a las oficinas y fue cuando sintió que una mano ayudaba a cargar una de las maletas.

Yukito dejo las otras en el suelo y miraba a su acompañante con una fingida mirada de odio.

-Lo siento, es que me perdí- dijo una hermosa joven.

-Keira debes tener mas cuidado, no conoces como es aquí y no me agradaría que te pasara algo malo.

La joven sonrió y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Keira era una joven muy bonita como se dijo anteriormente. Tenia el pelo castaño suelto un poco mas debajo de los hombros y no tenia fleco. Sus ojos eran de color miel y mostraban cierta tristeza y agotamiento. Era de estatura normal para sus 17 años. Estaba vestida de un vestido color negro con encajes y suéter blanco y sandalias.

-No te preocupes que nada malo me va a pasar, te lo prometo. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.- la chica de nuevo sonrió y cogió dos de sus maletas y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida mientras dejaba atrás a su desconcertado tío.

Keira camino cuidadosamente hacia la salida, seguida de Yukito quien ahora buscaba a alguien mas con la mirada.

-Que pasa tío?- pregunto la joven al observarlo.

-Estoy esperando a alguien que nos lleve a mi casa.

-A vale, quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-Em...- Yukito sonrió y observo a su sobrina- aquí viene ya.

Keira observo a la multitud y vio como un señor muy alto se acercaba a ellos. El señor tenia pelo negro y respiraba agitadamente.

-Tuviste problemas para encontrarnos Touya?- dijo Yukito cuando el mencionado llego hasta ellos.

-Un poco pero ya están aquí... ella es...?- Touya observo como la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Em si, Keira el es Touya Kinomoto, es un gran amigo mío. Touya ella es Keira Nishikawa, mi sobrina proveniente de E.U.A.

-Mucho gusto señor Kinomoto- Keira le tendió la mano, Touya solo la observaba sorprendido. Cuando estrecharon mano Touya pudo sentir que algo mágico la rodeaba, pero que estaba controlado, un presencia tal vez?

-Em... bueno nos vamos- Yukito movió el hombro de su amigo para que este recapacitara.

-Si vamonos, tengo el coche allá fuera.

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Keira miraba como una niña chiquita para todos lados y mientras tanto Touya le susurro a Yukito.

-Tu sobrina...

-Si tiene algo mágico, lo se...- Yukito interrumpió a su amigo.- pero aun no se que es realmente. Pero desde que esta a mi lado, ya no me siento fatigado, al contrario, he estado recuperando todas mis energías desde que...

-Disculpen si no es mucha molesta, podrían dejar de hablar de mi, por que los escucho claramente.- Keira se había detenido pasos atrás y Yukito y Touya se pusieron colorados y no dijeron ninguna otra palabra hasta que llegaron al coche.

**San Francisco**

El preocupado Shaoran caminaba sobre una de las mas grandes avenidas de San Francisco. Su mirada perdida en el horizonte se encontraba mientras la luz del medio día caía sobre sus hombros y nada hacia que este gran hombre desviara su vista.

Había jóvenes algo ya adultas que pasaban a su alrededor y las jóvenes se le quedaban mirando asombradas de el aspecto físico de este, pero ninguna llamo la atención. La única que solo una vez pudo hacerlo fue su querida flor de cerezo hace ya varios años.

Desde la desaparición de esta, Shaoran por algún extraño motivo nunca sintió la necesidad de tener compañía femenina a su lado, como una esposa. Él sentía que ninguna otra mujer podía llenar el vació que había dejado flor de cerezo, y tras ya 20 años aun no cambiaba de opinión, aunque su gran y querida prima le había presentado cuanta amiga o familiar soltera y dispuesta a lo que sea. Pero la respuesta de Shaoran siempre fue la misma.

"Gracias pero no estoy interesado"

Mientras otros pensamientos abundaban en su cabeza, el hombre no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a un pequeño parque donde se podía apreciar con toda claridad el mar. Admirado al observar tal paisaje decidió detener un momento su caminata y se sentó en la banca mas próxima sin apartar su mirada.

-Es muy lindo verdad?- susurro una voz a su lado.

Al principio Shaoran no la había visto, estaba tan absorto en su cabeza que no alcanzo a sentir que en la misma banca en la que se había sentado se encontraba una niña también mirando el mar.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarlo- se disculpó la niña observándolo con sus ojos color miel. Shaoran sonrió, esos ojos le recordaban a alguien.

-No te disculpes quien debe de hacerlo soy yo. No me había dado cuenta de tu presencia... tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-Somos dos. – la niña sonrió.

-Y por que una niña como tu esta aquí sola?

-No soy niña, tengo 10 y medio muchas gracias.

-Lo siento no era mi intención ofenderte.

-Disculpa aceptada.- la jovencita quedo en silencio durante un momento y suspiro y dijo- vengo aquí a pensar cuando siento que todo a mi alrededor esta confuso.

-Vaya, que interesante... y tus padres saben en donde estas?

-En este momento si...- la mirada de la jovencita bajo- me cuidan a donde yo vaya. Están allá- la de ojos miel señalo el cielo con un dedo. Shaoran sonrió con ternura.

-Están muertos?

-Si...

-Lo siento mucho.

-No se preocupe, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien, mi hermana siempre lo dice.- De nuevo la jovencita sonrió. Shaoran quedo atónito.

-Tu hermana dice eso?

-si aunque hay veces que hay que admitir que esta un poco safada del tornillo, por ejemplo el otro día me dijo que había alguien persiguiéndonos, y por mas que buscaba no encontraba a nadie. Muy extraño no?

Shaoran guardo silencio durante un momento y analizo todo lo que la jovencita le había dicho. Después saco un dulce de su abrigo y se lo dio a la de ojos color miel.

-Muchas gracias no tiene por que molestarse.- agradeció la niña.

-No es molestia, solo espero que ya no estés tan pensativa, por que eres muy joven para andar preocupándote por cosas de la vida. Disfruta todo lo que puedas.

-Gracias señor eso haré.

-De acuerdo, espero que te vaya muy bien- La jovencita se paro e hizo una inclinación.

-Vaya no dejas de sorprenderme, como sabes que se despide así?

-Usted es extranjero, y chino además, conozco sus costumbres ya que mi madre tenia muchos conocidos alrededor del mundo así que...

-De acuerdo, una ultima pregunta.

-Cual?

-Cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre?- la chica dudo por un momento- por que quiere usted saber mi nombre?

-Simple curiosidad

-Mi nombre es Emily

-Bueno mucho gusto Emily- Shaoran le tendió la mano a la joven.

-Igual- Emily le tendió la mano y le sonrió nuevamente.

**Un mes después ciudad de Tomoeda**

-Keira levántate ya!- Yukito había entrado en la habitación de su sobrina quien aun dormía.

-5 minutos mas tío, estoy muy cansada...- la joven se cubrió con las mantas de la cama.

-Con gusto te dejaría pero tienes que ir a la escuela, no quiero que te retrases... ok?- Yukito le dirigió una tierna mirada mientras quitaba poco a poco las mantas del rostro de la joven. Esta suspiro y se resigno a levantarse.

Yukito salió de la habitación y dejo que su sobrina se cambiara de ropas. La habitación era simple, un poco mas grande que la habitación de Sakura que todos conocemos. Las ventanas eran grandes y como estaban en un segundo piso, ella podía disfrutar de un pequeño balcón que ahora estaba cubierto por las cortinas. La cama en el centro de la pared, y también tenia un pequeño tocador con un banco. Unas mesas de noche completaban la cama y un armario de frente a la cama. Keira se dirigió a esta y saco un uniforme color azul marino, que contenía una chaqueta y una falda color blanco, cuando ella se lo puso guardo su ropa en una gaveta dentro del armario. Por consiguiente la chica abrió las cortinas y dejo que la luz del sol entrara a la habitación. Abrió la puerta del balcón y salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Adoro el aroma de la mañana!- dijo mientras se estiraba. Una voz provinente del piso inferior le dio a entender que se la hacia tarde.

La joven regreso a su habitación y se sentó en el banco de su tocador. Su pelo estaba hecho un desastre. Con un cepillo lo mejoro, decidió que ese día lo llevaría suelto. Después de un cajón saco un sombrero del mismo color de la chaqueta de su uniforme y salió de la habitación con el sombrero en mano.

Cuando bajo las escaleras pudo notar lo amplia que la casa era. Sabia que su tío no era pobre, pero tampoco rico pero aun así no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Llego a la cocina por un amplio pasillo y su tío estaba poniendo los platos ya en la mesa.

-Me tarde demasiado?- sonrió apenada Keira.

-No mucho- le sonrió de vuelta su tío- hice hot cakes espero que te gusten.

-De verdad?- unas estrellitas en los ojos de la chica sacaron una gota a Yukito- me encantan gracias!

La joven se sentó en la mesa y dio gracias a sus alimentos y comió con mucho gusto. Terminando esto su tío la acompaño durante el trayecto hacia la escuela ya que la joven no conocía muy bien la ciudad. Cuando llegaron la joven se sorprendió al ver que la escuela era muy grande, un edificio de 5 pisos era lo que mas resaltaba de la estructura, había jardines, patio, fuente, todo lo que puede haber en una escuela.

-Bueno te dejo aquí, tienes que ir a la oficina del director y ahí te dirán lo que tienes que hacer, mucha suerte pequeña- Yukito le puso una mano a su sobrina en el hombro.

-De acuerdo gracias tío!- se despidió la joven. Cuando Yukito se alejo demasiado susurro para si misma-... como odio el primer día de clase...ufff pero en fin entremos pues.

**Salón de clases 602**

Una joven entraba al salón de clases. Su mirada amatista siempre llamaba la atención y al ser muy bella no había chico quien no la invitara a salir. Aunque siempre había excepciones.

-Danielle!- un chico llamaba a la joven de pelo negro como la noche y ojos amatistas.

-Que es lo que quieres Jack?- preguntó la joven algo malhumorada dejando su mochila en su escritorio.

-Hay que genio, solo venia a preguntarte si los rumores son ciertos- el chico que hablaba con ella era un poco mas alto que ella, tenia pelo castaño rubio y ojos color cafés, y en ese momento mostraban un poco de inquietud. La pregunta hizo que la chica pusiera una cara seria y le reprocho:

-Sabes que este no es el momento para hablar de esto. Puedo haber demasiados espías y no sabemos quien esta de nuestro lado y aparte tu eres nuevo en esto.

-Hay dios mío siempre sales con lo mismo, no se puede tener una conversación contigo por que siempre estas a la ofensiva.

-Bueno pues si no te gusta mi forma de hablar puedes retirarte gracias.!

-Hiragizawa! Black! Dejen de pelear! Por dios es el primer día de clases! Tomen asientos- el profesor acaba de entrar al salón dando por fin la discusión.

-Buenos días profesor.- saludaron los alumnos una vez sentados.

-Buenos días, y como veo que todos están aquí es momento de presentarles a una nueva compañera por favor pasa...- el profesor se dirigió a la puerta en donde Keira acaba de entrar, el sombrero que traía puesto cubría su mirada y Danielle lo noto.- señorita dentro del salón de clases se puede quitar su sombrero.

-De acuerdo.- y así la chica lo hizo, sus ojos color miel observaban a sus nuevos compañeros que no eran muchos, no pasan de 20 a comparación de los 30 o 40 que tenia en su escuela de estados unidos.

-Buenos su nombre es Keira Nishikawa y viene de E.U.A .- el profesor observo el salón buscando algún lugar libre para que la joven pudiese sentarse.- No hay lugar disponible, por lo pronto me gustaría que se sentara en esta silla- señalo una silla que se encontraba delante de su escritorio, la chica se fue a sentar y prosiguió el maestro- es mientras pido un pupitre para usted.

-No se preocupe profesor- la chica sonrió y entonces el nombrado comenzó su clase.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del salón, Danielle no dejaba de observar a la chica, ya que le parecía un tanto misteriosa.

**Después de clases**

-Hola!- Jack se había acercado a ella justo antes de que la joven saliera de la instalación.- Tu nombre es Nishikawa verdad?

-Jaja asi es- la chica le sonrió- pero para ser sincera no me gustan las formalidades de Japón así que con toda confianza me puedes decir Keira.

-De acuerdo- el chico de pelos castaños claros le sonrió picaramente- yo soy Jack y espero que también me digas así. Viendo que eres nueva por aquí te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?- el joven le ofreció el brazo. La joven comenzó a reírse y acepto el brazo.

-Sabes eres muy agradable, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

-Te lo aseguro que así será.- ambos comenzaron a caminar calle abajo hacia el centro de la ciudad.

**Hong Kong**

-Buenas tardes- saludo Mike a un invitado muy inesperado que se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa.

-Buenas tardes- respondió Eriol observando al joven- vaya que has crecido han pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que te vi verdad?

-Así es- Mike continuo serio y tomo asiento delante de su invitado- que es lo que lo trae por acá? Estamos muy ocupados tratando de...

-Si lo se, ya nada es seguro para nosotros, aunque para mucha gente el mundo sigue igual, pero la batalla que llevamos nosotros es la mas difícil que he visto en dos vidas.

Mike sonrió irónicamente- por favor puede llegar al grano?

-Estoy buscando a Shaoran.

-Lo siento pero no se encuentra, esta por el momento en un viaje.

-Pero...

-ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA!- Meiling quien iba pasando por ahí se había detenido para observar al hombre. Corrió para abrazarlo lo que hizo que su hijo se quedara atónito y con la simpática gota que le aparecen en las caricaturas.

-Mucho gusto en verte Meiling- logro decir mientras la joven lo asfixiaba en el abrazo.

-Igual! Tiene tiempo... y dime como esta Tomoyo y Danielle?- dijo ya soltándolo dejándolo un poco aturdido mientras volvía a sentarse. Meiling mientras tomo asiento a lado de su hijo.

-Ellas están bien por el momento pero hoy no vengo a hablar de eso.- termino serio

-Ash! Ya lo se! De la batalla esta no?

-No precisamente, sino de la presencia que se sintió hace unos días.

Meiling se quedo en silencio y Mike lo observaba desafiante.

-Meiling seguro que es tu hijo?- dijo de pronto Eriol

Meiling cayo prácticamente al suelo y después de reincorporarse grito:

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIR QUE SI ES MI HIJO? POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES SINO NO ME HUBIERA CASADO CON SU PADRE! Y TU MAS QUE NADIE LO SABE!

-Tranquila, tranquila respire madre- Mike trato de controlarla

-Perdón es que es el vivo retrato de Shaoran a esa edad, no era mi intención ofenderte.

-Esta bien pero cuida tu boquita.- disgustada Meiling se cruzo de piernas.

-Perdón- volvió a repetir el joven – volviendo al tema, Mike, Shaoran fue a buscarla verdad?

-Disculpe no entiendo a lo que se refiere- respondió Mike, Meiling escucho eso y se reincorporo y le respondió a Eriol:

-Si, fue a buscarla, después de lo que le dijo Mike tomo el primer avión y se fue a California. Y al parecer también se llevo la llave que Sakura tenia.

Eriol se quedo callado por unos segundos y dijo: me lo temía, pero ahora es imposible encontrarla, sino no había aparecido en 20 años, por que debía aparecer ahora ella? Es algo imposible desde mi punto de vista.

-Pero ya conoces a Shaoran- la mirada de Meiling se puso triste de pronto- es un testarudo y jamás va a dejar de serlo.

-Tienes razón Meiling- dijo Shaoran entrando a la habitación, los presentes lo miraron con sorpresa- pero también soy humano y tengo derecho a cometer errores. Por lo menos lo confirme yo mismo, ella no apareció- Shaoran tomo asiento en otro sillón.

-Tío por que no me dijo que iba a llegar, le hubiera mandado a alguien...

-Es mejor así las cosas Mike- Shaoran lo interrumpió.

-Y que fue lo que encontraste allá Shaoran?- le pregunto Eriol. Shaoran antes de responder suspiro.

-Al parecer hay alguien que posee la misma magia que poseía Sakura, pero esa persona no lo sabe aun.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Meiling

-Se que suena tonto, pero es la verdad, sino aquella noche que apareció de nuevo esa presencia todos los que fueron testigos no se acordarían de nada, sin embargo todos dijeron lo mismo, afuera de un cine la gente empezó a correr diciendo que algo malo los estaba matando y de repente una niebla rosa lo ahuyentó.

Todos se quedaron callados. Eriol fue quien corto el silencio.

-Un pariente de Tsukishiro fue asesinado hace varias semanas en el mismo lugar al que tu fuiste y ocurrió todo eso. Solo quedaron las dos hijas de esta persona y según Yukito una de ellas presiente que algo malo la persigue y ve cosas que otros no. A mi parecer esto tiene una conexión.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Eriol, pero para confirmarlo habrá que traer a la que mencionas para estudiarla.- Shaoran se acomodo en el sillón.

-Al parecer ya se encuentra en Japón y con Yukito, pero el se encuentra débil para protegerla si es que el enemigo piensa como nosotros no crees?- Eriol se levanto de su sitio un comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-Si... es verdad...- Shaoran quedo sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Shaoran que es lo que vas a hacer?- Meiling se acerco a el.

-Mike...- el nombrado se paro del sillón- quiero que vayas a Japón e investigues todo acerca de la persona que Eriol ha estado comentando.

Mike se quedo un poco desconcertado por las ordenes de su tío, al final hizo una reverencia indicando que aceptaba las ordenes y entonces salió de la sala para ir a su cuarto.

-Seguro Shaoran que es lo que quieres hacer, su prometida llega en unos días y yo digo que debería estar preparándose para esto...- Meiling parecía preocupada.

-Shaoran esta en lo cierto, es mejor vigilar lo que puede ser nuestra ultima esperanza por que sino lo hacemos ya no habrá un mundo en el cual tu hijo se vaya a casar.- Eriol la observó un momento cuando este dejo de caminar.

Meiling solo se quedo en silencio mirando el suelo.

**Tomoeda**

-Y que te parece Japón?- pregunto Jack a su acompañante.

-Mmmm...se parece mucho a donde vivía, solo que aquí hace mas calor.- Keira miraba el cielo.- tu de donde eres? Por que por el nombre y tus rasgos se que no eres de aquí.

-Jajaj es verdad...- ambos chicos caminaban a orillas de un parque- soy de Inglaterra y me mude hace tres meses aquí.

-Vaya, vivías un poco lejos no? Jajaja- la chica comenzó a reírse y Jack la observo por un momento conmovido-... y se puede saber por que te mudaste para acá?

-Claro... por que mis tutores querían que aprendiera otras costumbres y todo ese rollo... tu sabes...- Jack comenzó a ponerse nervioso, Keira lo miro desconcertada.

-Estas seguro?...- El chico afirmo con la cabeza- te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-Comentaste que tus tutores te enviaron, y tus padres?

-Soy adoptado

-A ya...- Keira se moría de la vergüenza pero parecía que a Jack no le importaba en absoluto decir que era adoptado.

-Y tu por que te mudaste por acá?

-Por que mis padres acaban de morir... asesinato, un loco los ataco cuando salíamos del cine y pues como casi no tengo familiares, mi papa le dejo la custodia a mi tío que vive aquí.

-Lo siento... lo de tus padres...- Keira tenia su cara llena de tristeza entonces jack la abrazo algo que la desconcertó un poco pero lo agradeció y una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos color miel.

-No te preocupes, he aprendido mucho acerca de cómo afrontar esto, así que he salido adelante muy bien.- Keira la sonrió después de que el chico la abrazara. De nuevo continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la esquina del parque y fue cuando la chica se detuvo.

Jack se dio cuenta y le pregunto- sucede algo?

Keira tenia la mirada puesta en una heladería. Las estrellitas salían de sus ojos y a jack le salió una gota.

-Quieres un helado?- el joven nunca obtuvo una respuesta pero claramente sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la mano en una nube llena de humo y cuando esta se esfumo se vio en la heladería y Keira ya estaba observando todos los helados.

-Buenas tardes- saludo un joven detrás del mostrador. Keira levanto su mirada y lo observo detenidamente. Tenia pelo castaño y era alto, sus ojos eran "picaros" algo que la llamo la atención. Sin pensarlo las mejillas de Keira se tiñeron de un color escarlata.

-Hola Yoshi- saludo alegremente Jack.

-Hola Jack- ambos chicos se estrecharon las manos. Keira estaba atónita.

-Se conocen?- dijo por fin

-Emm... si, iba en la escuela pero se cambio de escuela, pero aun somos buenos amigos- respondió Jack. Yoshi asentía con la cabeza.

-Y quien es esta hermosa joven Jack?- pregunto Yoshi haciendo que la mencionada de pusiera colorada. Jack comenzó a reírse.

-Ella es una compañera, Es nueva acaba de llegar a estados unidos se llama Keira Nishikawa. Keira el es Yoshi

Yoshi salió del mostrador para estrechar la mano de la joven. Ella no dijo nada.

-Les invito un helado, cortesía de la casa.- dijo Yoshi cuando regreso al mostrador y entonces Keira puso de nuevo su atención en los helados.

Jack y Keira regresaban de nuevo por el parque ahora con sus helados en la mano, el de jack era de limón y el de Keira de chocolate. Cuando se adentraron al parque decidieron sentarse en una banca para terminar sus helados.

-Tu amigo Yoshi se ve que es muy agradable.

-Si lo es- Jack dijo con una sonrisa viendo pícaramente a su acompañante- y se ve que te agrado muchísimo.

-Que dices ¿!

-Solo digo lo que veo- el joven comenzó a reírse mientras que la chica bajaba la mirada.

Y entonces lo sintió. Keira se levanto de su asiento y Jack dejo de reírse.

-Sucede algo?- el joven se paro también.

-No es nada- dijo la chica distraída- tengo que irme, muchas gracias por el helado- la joven comenzó a recoger su mochila- nos vemos mañana vale? Adiós!

Y se fue la chica dejando a su compañero confundido.

Keira salió del parque y tomo una calle totalmente desconocida por ella. En la calle había muchos árboles de cerezos y entonces una voz susurro su nombre.

_Keira..._

La mencionada comenzó a temblar y siguió caminando por esa calle. Había algo que la estaba llamando y quería saber lo que era. Camino como 10 min hasta que llegó a una casa donde sentía que ahí salía la voz. La casa era de dos pisos, también estaba deshabitada por lo que podía ver.

_Keira..._

Se armo de valor la chica aunque las rodillas le seguían temblando y entonces entro a la casa. La puerta estaba abierta y la entrada tenia mucho polvo, siguió caminando y encontró unas escaleras.

_Keira..._

La joven subió las escaleras y había tres habitaciones. Se dirigió a la que tenia mas cerca y se dio cuenta que la habitación era muy chica y solo había una cama con un escritorio. La puerta se cerro detrás de ella. La joven se puso nerviosa e intento abrir la puerta pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y comenzó a llorar.

_Keira..._

La joven miro hacia la ventana y observo que algo brillaba fuertemente. Era un símbolo. La joven se le acerco. El símbolo era...

**Hanna: **Muchas gracias por leer el fic espero que te haya gustado, en fin, no te preocupes Sakura no va a aparecer solamente seran recuerdos, aunque va a ver una escena que no te va agradar mucho jejeje pero espero que sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias!


	3. Nunca Juzgues a una pesona sin conocerla

_Capitulo 3_

_Nunca juzgues a una persona sino la conoces._

Keira comenzaba a abrir los ojos y observo a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación y era de noche, por lo que podía ver. La habitación estaba a oscuras y entonces la chica se reincorporo y prendió las luces de la habitación.

A través de su puerta cerrada pudo escuchar voces y distinguió una, la de Yukito. Keira aun traía el uniforme de la escuela y decidió cambiarse antes de hablar con su tío. Mientras hacia esto en su mente quedo grabada el símbolo que había visto en la ventana de aquella casa.

Descripción de símbolo Sakura

Termino de cambiarse y entonces salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras. Las voces provenían de la cocina así que se dirigió allí.

-Keira despertaste- dijo Yukito mientras servia un poco de te a su invitado.

Keira asintió con la cabeza, después observo al invitado. Era aquel hombre quien los había recogido en el aeropuerto. Touya la miraba de arriba a bajo lleno de desconfianza.

-Que bueno que estés bien, nos preocupamos mucho- dijo Touya mientras tomaba el te que Yukito le ofrecía.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención preocuparlos.- la chica se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-No te preocupes pequeña, pero dime que hacías en esa casa? Touya te encontró desmayada ahí y por eso te trajo.- Yukito tomo asiento delante de ella.

Keira se quedo callada, no sabia que responderle. Dio un suspiro y dijo:

-No se, lo único que recuerdo es que venia caminando por un parque y al salir de el ya no me acuerdo de nada.- la joven sonrió apenada

Touya escucho claramente eso e hizo una mueca. Sabia que la joven mentía, lo podía notar en su mirada.

-Esta bien pequeña, te creo, tienes hambre? Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

-Yuki, creo que mejor me voy. Kaho me ha de estar esperando.

-Ok Touya, gracias por traerla aquí.- Yukito acompaño a su amigo hasta la puerta. Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera del alcance de la joven Touya susurro:

-Ten cuidado con ella. No es normal. Tiene algo mágico pero no quiere decir nada... lo presiento...

-Touya cálmate, ya lo se. Pero no hay que hacer nada hasta que ella lo demuestre. Por lo tanto hay que actuar con normalidad.

Touya se quedo un momento mirando a su amigo mientras este sonreía. Después Kinomoto se alejo de la casa poco a poco caminando.

Una semana después, Parque pingüino

Keira caminaba lentamente aquel día. El sol parecía estar trabajando muy duro por que el calor era insoportable a pesar de ser otoño. La joven se sentó en una banca debido a que esta estaba exhausta. Uso su sombrero para darse un poco de aire y su mochila se deslizo hasta el suelo y a la joven no le importo.

-Que calor hace!- la chica suspiro.

No muy lejos de ahí, se oyeron las campanillas del carritos de paletas congeladas. Keira las escucho y sus ánimos regresaron. Se levanto de la banca con sus cosas y fue corriendo con el vendedor que se encontraba cerca del río.

-Una paleta congelada por favor!- el vendedor le dio una paleta de color rojo. Keira se la pago y tomo sus cosas y siguió su camino. Sin querer Keira dejo su sombrero en el carrito y el vendedor se dio cuenta y entonces llego un joven muy apuesto de pelos negros y ojos rojos.

-Se le olvido...- dijo el vendedor pero Keira no lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-No se preocupe yo se lo llevo- se ofreció Mike y corrió para alcanzar a la chica.

Mientras tanto Keira revisaba sus cosas y se dio cuenta de que su sombrero faltaba dio medio vuelta y se topo con un joven un poco mas alto que ella quien tenia en sus manos el sombrero de la chica.

_I saw her_

_One beautiful person _

_One pair of beautiful eyes_

_She got surprised_

_I feel something but I do not know what it is_

_What a crude reality_

-Toma...este...- Mike se quedo callado al observar a la chica que en si estaba muy linda.

-DAME ESO!- Keira le quito el sombrero de las manos y comenzó a golpearlo- LADRON COMO TE ATREVES A ROBARME EL SOMBRERO, INFELIZ QUE TE PASA – la joven seguía golpeándolo y mientras tanto el pobre chico, intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos pero los golpes de la joven comenzaban a dolerle.

-TRANQUILA! SE LE OLVIDO SU SOMBRERO CON EL VENDEDOR DE LAS PALETAS Y VINE A DARSELO!- el joven por fin grito y Keira paro sus golpes y lo observo apenada y un poco colorada.

-Lo siento...- la joven hizo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes el daño ya esta hecho.- dijo el joven sacudiendo su blusa color rojo. Keira le dedico una de sus mejores caras enfadada.

-Haber ya le pedí disculpas si? No tienes por que tener ese carácter vale?- la joven se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Mike regreso con el vendedor de paletas y aun estaba un poco molesto. Mientras el vendedor no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa y hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

-Ya vio? Esta loca esa niña!- dijo Mike aun arreglándose la blusa.

-Jajaja déjela, la tomo por sorpresa es todo.

-Si, pero no tenia por que pegarme!

_Will I see her again?_

_One pair of beautiful eyes_

_One beautiful person_

Mansión Li, Hong Kong

Meiling paseaba por los jardines de su gran mansión. Prácticamente sus preocupaciones abarcaban todos sus pensamientos y se encontraba muy distraída. Tanto que no noto la sombra que se encontraba en el techo de la casa.

Después de un rato de andar vagabundeando Meiling se sentó en una banca frente a un pequeño lago. Observo por unos momentos su reflejo en el agua. De repente comenzaron a escucharse voces de auxilio dentro de su casa.

Meiling se reincorporo y comenzó a correr hacia la casa donde había varias personas de la servidumbre corriendo fuera de la casa. Dentro comenzó a correr hacia la cocina que era donde mas fuerte se escuchaban las voces. Al llegar había dos cocineros en el suelo muertos de miedo mientras eran amenazados por unos cuchillos que flotaban encima de ellos.

-Que diablos sucede?- se dijo Meiling a si misma.

Una enorme cazuela de color negro fue directamente hacia ella. La de ojos rojos logro esquivarlo a tiempo y con su mano logro derribarla. Detrás de Meiling se escucharon voces. Volteo a ver y observo a Shaoran seguido de su esposo y Eriol. Shaoran llevaba su espada Eriol su báculo y su esposo llevaba una lanza.

-Meiling vete de aquí, sal de la casa, hay algo maligno que esta controlando todo- le dijo su esposo mientras Eriol y Shaoran trataban de ayudar a los cocineros.

De repente todos los cuchillos de la cocina se juntaron y crearon un cuerpo bastante grande y pesado como para darles muchos problemas a los tres hombres. Meiling salió de la cocina mientras escuchaba detrás de si varios conjuros que producían varias explosiones. Cuando por fin estuvo fuera de la casa toda la servidumbre y algunos del concilio estaban esperando que todo regresara a la normalidad angustiados.

-Esto no es normal...- se dijo a si misma Meiling- esto no puede ser un ataque cualquiera, si quisieran vengarse atacarían a todos, pero nosotros estamos aquí a salvo... solo que sea...

las explosiones dejaron de producirse. _Tal vez demasiado pronto_ pensó Meiling mientras se dirigía a una de las pequeñas casas que había por los terrenos de la mansión. Cuando llego a una casa algo grande observo que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Shaoran! Eriol! Ryu! Vengan!- comenzó a gritar la de ojos rojos mientras se adentraba a lo que parecía un pequeño santuario que estaba a oscuras.

Los tres hombres no tardaron en aparecer junto con otras personas del concilio de magia. Meiling estaba enfrente de un gran cuadro con letras chinas y los demás estaban en la entrada, nadie vio la sombra que estaba escondida y cuando esta salió se mostró la figura de un hombre quien rápidamente sujeto a Meiling en forma de escudo, esto tomo a todos por sorpresa.

-Meiling!- grito Shaoran

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto el padre de Mike

-A caso no me reconocen?- susurro el extraño hombre dejando su rostro al descubierto.

- Alan!- dijo por fin Eriol.

El nombrado tenia un aspecto muy maligno. Ojos color negro pelo azul como la noche. Si uno se pudiera a analizarlo tenia cierto parecido con Eriol.

-El mismo de carne y hueso- sonrió satisfecho el nombrado.

-Maldito has regresado! El sacrificio de Sakura no fue suficiente y has regresado!- dijo Shaoran furioso apretando mas el mango de su espada.

-Jajaj creían que podían vencerme? Ingenuos como son siempre los niños buenos, pero heme aquí, vivito y coleando y listo para recuperar lo que es mío- en uno de sus brazos colgaba una extraña cadena que debido a la sombra no se podía ver bien.

-Alan no hagas nada indebido- Eriol dijo calmadamente mientras veían que Alan sonreía con mas ganas.

-Tienes razón!- el hombre soltó a Meiling quien cayo al suelo temblando- aun no es el momento. Aun me falta algo de poder, así que creo que podré ir al clan quien les ha estado haciendo muchos problemas, pero les advierto por que ahora no tendré piedad de nadie, ni mucho menos a ti Shaoran Li, quien se quedo solito después de que su amado "bomboncito" se sacrifico para hacerme desaparecer un rato.

En medio de una explosión Alan desapareció. Ryu fue corriendo a ayudar a Meiling mientras Eriol observaba preocupado a Shaoran, quien al ultimo las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Regreso el desgraciado, el sacrificio de Sakura no valió para nada...

Tomoeda salón de clases 602

-Bien alumnos, antes de terminar las clases... señor Black deje de molestar a su compañera!- el profesor grito enojado a Jack quien este sonreía inocentemente.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada!

-Usted ya no esta en el kinder así que compórtese como alguien de su edad...- Jack solo siguió sonriendo- y esta vez lo digo en serio señor Black.

-De acuerdo profesor- la sonrisa de Jack desapareció por un momento.

-Bueno como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido... parte de su evaluación este semestre tendrán que organizar una exposición acerca de uno de mis temas favoritos: "el universo" este trabajo tiene que ser de muy buena calidad, no quiero que lo bajen todo de Internet, lo quiero en presentaciones en la computadora por que lo van a exponer al resto de la clase...- hubo una mala respuesta por parte de los alumnos, entonces el profesor alzo mas la voz- así que...- Danielle alzo la mano

-Será en equipos?

-si, en parejas de hecho. Así que organícense mientras voy pasando lista para que me digan su equipo y yo les digo el tema que tienen que investigar.

Una joven pelirroja se acerco a Jack antes de lo que el quisiera y le pidió ser su pareja, el no quiso negarse al ver la insistencia de la joven. Keira que observaba desde la parte de atrás de la fila de en medio del salón sonrió ante el disgusto de Jack así que no pudo ver que Danielle se le acercaba.

-Hola Nishikawa- saludo alegremente la amatista.

-Hum... hola Hiragizawa!

-Vine a preguntarte si el tonto de allá ya te pidió ser su pareja para el proyecto?- dijo Danielle señalando con la cabeza a Jack quien empezaba a jugar con una pelotita de tela. Keira de nuevo sonrió

-No, creo que esta mas entretenido con otras cosas

-Como es costumbre de el, bueno en fin, oye quisieras trabajar conmigo?

-Claro Hiragizawa- Keira le sonrió mientras la pequeña pelota de Jack caía a su escritorio. El joven la recogió le sonrió picaramente y siguió jugando

-Se llevan muy bien verdad?- observo Danielle mientras Keira lo miraba jugar con la pelota.

-Si, pero solamente como amigos, no me interesa nada mas con el. De hecho tengo novio en E.U.A

-Si pero esta en el otro país así que el no sabe las 24 horas que haces.- Danielle se sentó en el escritorio delante de Keira.

-Si, pero me tiene confianza y yo a el, y le he comentado a Jack acerca de el así que todo esta claro.

Los ojos de Danielle se iluminaron por un momento algo que Keira noto.

-Y tu, se ve que te agrada un poco no?- Keira susurro mientras Danielle negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No! Además siempre va a ser un infantil y a mi sinceramente me gustan los románticos, un poco detallistas y todo eso. Black es todo lo contrario...- ambas chicas terminaron riéndose.- pero bueno, quieres empezar a hacerlo mañana?

-Mmmm claro!

-Ok ven a mi casa entonces vale?- Danielle arranco una hoja del cuaderno de Keira y anoto la dirección de su casa y su teléfono- háblame cuando vayas en camino, a la hora que sea Mañana no voy a salir.

-De acuerdo nos vemos mañana.

Sábado en la mañana

Yukito y Keira caminaban por las calles de Tomoeda. El gran calor que azotaba días antes a Tomoeda había dejado el paso a un frío viento anunciando que muy pronto llegaba el Invierno. Keira parecía esquimal, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga color rosa, un chaleco de un tono mas fuerte de rosa un suéter café y una chamarra grande blanca que le había prestado su tío, después de haberse reído por mas de 10 minutos al ver lo friolenta que era su sobrina.

Llevaban caminando como media hora cuando por fin dieron con la calle de la casa. A lo largo de la calle habían varias casas grandes y algunas muy lujosas.

-Vaya, tu compañera se ve que esta en una muy buena posición económica- comento Yukito mientras buscaban la casa.

-Sii...- la mirada de Keira paseaba por los jardines de las "mansiones"- pero déjame decirte que no se nota, por que es muy dulce nada creída y muy amable con todos. Nunca la he visto realmente enojada, bueno solo alguna vez cuando Jack la molestaba ajaj pero nunca muestra un carácter fuerte.

-Parece que estas describiendo a una muy buena amiga mía.

-Jajaj de verdad?

-Si... y como se llama?

-Danielle...Hiragizawa.

-Mmm... vaya aquí es- Yukito se detuvo delante de una gran casa blanca. Keira se acerco y observo maravillada unos rosales que se encontraban cerca de la entrada.

La joven busco el timbre y lo toco y después de anunciarse una ama de llaves salió de la casa para abrirle la puerta. Mientras Yukito se dirigió a su sobrina.

-Bueno aquí te dejo, ya sabes como llegar a la casa desde aquí.

-Tienes que ir a trabajar? (N/a Yukito trabaja en un hospital como ayudante de Touya)

-Si y no se a que hora vaya a regresar a la casa. Tienes dinero y te sabes ya mi numero de celular.

-Tío me tratas como una niña de 10 años!- Keira parecía un poco incomoda.

-Lo siento, pero casi no trato con "adolescentes" como tu, pero en fin. Nos vemos después- Yukito se fue alejando mientras Keira entraba a la mansión.

Habitación de Danielle

La alcoba era espaciosa aparte de su cama clóset y baño privado tenia una pequeña sala de estar, una mesa donde ya había varias hojas y libros y un balcón. Keira observaba maravillada mientras se quitaba los kilos de ropa que tenia encima.

-Siéntete como en casa- dijo Danielle entrando a la habitación con un poco de te en una charola y unas cuantas galletitas.

-Gracias... tienes una casa muy linda Hiragizawa.- Keira tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala.

-De nada, bueno ayer estuve investigando un poco en la biblioteca de papa y pude encontrar muy poco... además de todos esos libros extraños en diferentes lenguas pero en fin...

-Oh que bien, yo traje estos libros- Keira le mostró una pequeña mochila donde había por lo menos 5 libros muy apretados a Danielle le salió una gota.

-Bueno entonces llévalos a la mesa y comencemos a investigar- Danielle llevó la charola de te a la mesa y Keira su mochila.

Toc. Toc. Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- susurro Danielle mientras se acercaba a la puerta donde había una mujer- ah hola mama.

Tomoyo Daidouji ahora Hiragizawa entro a la habitación. Su mirada serena seguía ahí y su pelo azulado lo seguía trayendo largo como en su infancia. La diferencia entre la Tomoyo de antes y la de ahora era el cuerpo.

-Perdón por interrumpir- saludo su madre- no sabia que tenias visitas- dijo cuando observo como Keira le sonreía.

-A si, mama ella es Keira Nishikawa es una nueva compañera del salón.

-Mucho gusto jovencita- saludo Tomoyo dándole la mano a Keira quien se levanto de su asiento.

-El gusto es mío señora Hiragizawa- Keira tomo la mano de Tomoyo y algo extraño paso.

Cuando Tomoyo y Keira se tocaron, la imagen de Sakura cruzo por unos momentos por los ojos de Tomoyo y no solo eso también sintió un escalofrió al tomarse de las manos. Por su parte Danielle sintió algo extraño al mismo tiempo que su madre pero no comento nada y siguió viendo a Keira quien había soltado la mano y había tomado asiento en la sala nuevamente.

Sábado en la tarde Casa de Yukito

Keira se encontraba sentada en la sala de la casa viendo televisión. Yukito aun no regresaba a casa y Keira se moría de hambre. Cuando el programa que estaba viendo termino la joven se levanto y fue a la cocina por algo de comer ya que su estomago había empezado a gruñirle.

Ring. Ring. El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar. Keira fue a cogerlo.

-Casa de Tsukishiro...- voces del otro lado del teléfono- a hola Jack..- mas voces- sip, estoy sola en la casa- mas voces- jajaja claro! Sabes como llegar acá?- mas voces- de acuerdo te veo en un rato.- y la chica colgó.

Fue nuevamente a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y de nuevo volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-Familia Tsukishiro...- voces del otro lado del teléfono- como estas?...- mas voces- oh que bien, me alegro que hayas terminado...- mas voces- ok entonces hablare con mi tio para arreglar tu boleto de avión. No te preocupes. Nos vemos! Salúdame a todos allá!- y de nuevo la chica colgó el teléfono.

Por tercera ocasión Keira se dispuso a ir a la cocina pero el bendito teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Dios que hice para que no me dejaras comer?- Keira dijo mientras cogía el teléfono- Familia Tsukishiro...- voces del otro lado- hola tío! Que paso? A que hora vas a llegar?- mas voces- ok entonces te espero al rato, ah! Y otra cosa un amigo va a venir a pasar un rato vale?- mas voces- sip es Jack, dijo que no tardaba pero en fin ya lo conoces jejeje- mas voces- ok nos vemos!

Cuando la joven colgó por tercera ocasión, de nuevo intento dirigirse a la cocina pero ahora fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa.

-Oh por favor quiero comer algo!- susurro mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando la abrió estaba Jack parado con una caja de pizza en sus manos.

-Hola llego en mal momento?- dijo su amigo al ver la cara de hambre de su amiga, pero esta desapareció cuando Keira miro la caja

-Pasa! Pasa... no sabes que bendito eres, tenia mucha hambre- ambos chicos fueron a la cocina esta vez sin ser interrumpidos.

-Lo supuse, por que tu tío no esta y es el único que sabe cocinar, me di cuenta por que en cocina no eres muy buena que digamos- Keira sonrió tiernamente mientras sacaba unos platos y vasos.

-Jajaj así soy yo, linda sencillita y carismática!- Keira comenzó a comer su pizza mientras que Jack seguía riéndose.

-Oye cambiando de tema, quieres salir a bailar al rato?- Keira dejo su pizza en el plato y miro a Jack- que?

-No estoy segura...

-Oh vamos Keira! Anímate será divertido! Además casi no sales, y tienes 17 años y debes de conocer bien la ciudad!

-Deja que venga mi tío, mientras lo pienso pero no te prometo nada- la joven se fue a la sala para seguir viendo la tele mientras Jack la seguía con una sonrisa.

2 horas después

Yukito, Keira y Jack hablaban en la cocina mientras el primero se servia un poco de pizza en su plato (N/a: un poco?).

-Vamos dejela ir! Creo que le haría un poco de bien salir y despejarse un poco- decía Jack

-Esta bien pero es decisión de ella no crees?- Yukito esperaba que su pizza saliera del microondas mientras la nombrada termino aceptando y subió escaleras arriba a arreglarse un poco.

Media hora después la joven bajo muy linda. Tenia unos jeans puestos y una blusa de tirantes de varias tonalidades de azul y una chamarra. También tenia el pelo suelo y un poco de maquilla acentuando mas sus ojos color miel.

Jack y Keira salieron en el coche de este y tomaron rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad. Mientras en la casa de Yukito el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Familia Tsukishiro (n/a: no creen que ha sonado muchas veces el teléfono?) habla Yukito- del otro lado se escucho la voz de Eriol

-Yukito habla Eriol

-Buenas noches

-Si, buenas noches espero no molestar

-No claro que no, que sucede?

-Me encuentro en Hong Kong, con la familia Li y hace poco fuimos atacados por el mismo enemigo de hace años.- Yukito susurro _Alan..._ y entonces Eriol prosiguió- y al parecer esta buscando por mas magia, por que en la batalla con Sakura lo dejo muy mal, pero aun asi no estamos seguros aquí.

-Que quiere decir?

-Mientras el mundo mágico anda en batallas, la mansión Li ya no es segura por que se logro penetrarla a pesar de toda clase de hechizos. Nos iremos a Japón, el único lugar donde aun se puede estar "en paz". Y el motivo de mi llamada es ver si podrías contactar a Kaho para ver si puede aceptar a la familia Li en el templo Tsukimine.

-Esta bien, me pondré en contacto con ella y después hablare con usted.

-Muchas gracias Yukito

Lugar de fiesta

Keira y Jack acababan de entrar a un edificio de tres pisos y en todo el lugar parecía haber una fiesta. La gente pasaba de un lado a otro en la oscuridad con bebidas en la mano y música muy fuerte. En el segundo piso había una pista para bailar y alrededor de esta habían varias mesas con sillas y la gente trataba de entablar una platica a pesar de tanto ruido.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en una mesa desocupada de en medio y al poco tiempo un mesero llego y los chicos le pidieron unas bebidas.

-Vaya en este lugar hay mucha gente- le grito Keira a Jack el solo afirmaba con la cabeza mientras veía a las chicas de la pista.

-Si y vengo muy a menudo.- respondió Jack mientras le sonreía a una chica que esta a su vez le sonrió pero no hizo lo mismo cuando vio a Keira, ella por lo tanto se rió.

-Creo que esta noche no vas a poder a conocer a nadie

-No me importa por que esta noche tu eres mi "cita" jajaja- ambos chicos comenzaron a reír y entonces les trajeron las bebidas.

-Si como sea.

-En serio, te invite a salir no?

-Seeee esta bien, ven vamos a bailar!- Keira se levanto de la mesa y se quito la chamarra y jalo a Jack al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

Después de varios minutos los dos regresaron a la mesa para tomar algo y refrescarse un poco.

-te gusta bailar verdad?- Jack le pregunto después de haber tomado un gran sorbo a su bebida.

-Si me encanta...

-Por aca!- Jack grito a alguien que se encontraba a espaldas de Keira. La chica volteo y observo que Yoshi acababa de entrar.

-Jack no!- la joven comenzaba a ponerse colorada pero por las luces que había en el lugar no se notaba mucho.

-Solo lo voy a saludar, además no te va a comer!

-No Jack! Sabes que tengo novio!

-Si pero por lo que me dices de el no creo que te sea fiel al 100 - Keira se quedo un poco extrañada ante esto y volvió a su realidad cuando el amigo de Jack los saludo.

-Dios si que hay gente- el joven se sentó en medio de Jack y la chica.

-Lo mismo digo, el lugar esta a reventar.

-Hola... Keira verdad?- Yoshi le tendió la mano a la mencionada esta asintió con la cabeza y lo tomo de la mano para corresponder el saludo.

-que haces por acá?- pregunto Jack dando otro trago a su bebida.

-Vine a distraerme un rato, hace mucho que no salía a divertirme...

-Algo parecido le sucedía a la chica aquí presente

-Jack!- Keira volvió a sonrojarse

-Es la verdad. Llevas como tres meses aquí y no sales a divertirte que no te gusta?- Jack le pidió al mesero otra bebida.

-Si, pero no se... me sentía un poco rara.

-No te preocupes, así pasa al principio. Así le paso a este tipo- Yoshi señalo con la cabeza a Jack quien de nuevo tenia su mirada en la pisa- Jack! Tierra llamando a Jack!

-que que? Hoe? Lo siento estaba distraído.

-Si en aquella rubia operada, ve y baila con ella.- Yoshi le pidió una bebida al mesero cuando este trajo la de Jack.

-No, creo que no...- fueron sus palabras pero al acto se levanto de su asiento y se fue detrás de aquella rubia. Keira comenzó a reírse

-Esta loco!- dijo

-Si, pero aun así es una muy buena persona- sonreía Yoshi a la chica.- te gustaría bailar?

-Hoe?

-Vamos- Yoshi se levanto y levanto su mano pidiendo la de ella. Keira dudo un momento pero le dio una sonrisa y también se levanto y empezaron a bailar.

Aeropuerto de Tomoeda, días después.

Keira caminaba impaciente por el aeropuerto y no dejaba de observar las pantallas quienes anunciaban la llegada de los aviones.

-Dios por que tardara tanto el avión?- susurraba ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Después de media hora de andar caminando de un lado a otro la chica decidió ir por algo de tomar para tratar de calmarse. Fue al área de comida y fue a un puesto de revistas donde tenían un pequeño refrigerador con refrescos dentro. Keira compro una lata y decidio regresar a donde estaba pero entonces choco con alguien provocando que su lata, que aun no abría, cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento!- se disculpo la persona con la que había chocado. Keira lo observo un momento mientras el sujeto levantaba la lata y fue entonces cuando vio su rostro.

-Eres el tipo del parque!- dijo Keira cuando Mike le entrego la lata.

-Si, y tu eres la loca que da golpes!- respondió Mike albureando a Keira.

-Ya te pedí una disculpa, ok?...- Keira empezó a alejarse pero el muchacho de ojos rojos la llamo

-Espera!

Keira se detuvo y dio media vuelto y observo al chico con mala cara.

-Que quieres ahora?

-Déjame por lo menos comprarte otra lata- dijo el chico caminando hacia el puesto de revistas. La joven observo su lata y se dio cuenta que se encontraba abollada. _Genial_ susurro la chica mientras tiraba el refresco a la basura.

Mike llego a los pocos segundos con un nuevo refresco y uno para el.

-Teníamos la misma idea- dijo cuando le entrego la lata a la joven quien lo miraba un poco desconcertada .

-Gracias- dijo la chica mientras retomaba su camino pero a los pocos segundos Mike la alcanzo.

-Vaya me sorprendiste con eso. Primera vez que oigo que no gritas.

Keira no dijo nada y se dispuso a ver de nuevo las pantallas. Al cabo de unos segundos Mike, quien también observaba la pantalla, dijo:

-Bueno me tengo que ir.

-Em gracias por el refresco- dijo Keira sonrojándose un poco (n/a no creen que lo hace muy seguido?)

-De nada- y el chico se fue a otra área. Keira de nuevo observo la pantalla y se dio cuenta que el avión que tanto esperaba acababa de llegar. Se alejo de ahí y fue a la área de llegadas internacionales.

-Donde estará...- susurro observando como la gente comenzaba a salir.

Después de un rato de espera, Keira vio entre la gente a una niña con los mismos ojos miel que ella, su hermana. Era idéntica a ella solo que era menor que ella y tenia el pelo güero.

-Emily por aca!- grito Keira atrayendo la atención de la niña quien tenia la cara blanca y tenia dos maletas con ella.

Emily fue con ella y dejo las maletas en el suelo y abrazo a su hermana quien respondió al abrazo.

-Keira! Te extrañe mucho!- de la niña comenzaban a salir unas cuentas lagrimas. Keira noto esto y se agachó para estar a su altura y con la mano limpio sus lagrimas.

-Hey no hay razón para llorar, de nuevo estamos juntas y vas a ver que estaremos bien.- Emily le dio una gran sonrisa.

Del otro lado de esa área, Mike las observaba algo nostálgico.

Pero por que estaba nostálgico? Era algo que entendía. Alguien lo saco de su realidad. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo despertar.

-Ya estamos todos Mike- Shaoran observaba a su sobrino.

-Em si vamonos pues- Mike observo a la "multitud" que estaba detrás de el, que de por si eran varios. El joven ayudo con cuatro maletas y guió a los demás hacia la salida mientras que Shaoran se quedo ahí y observo el lugar donde hace un momento miraba Mike.

En ese lugar se encontraba Keira con su hermana recogiendo las maletas con una mueca de dolor mientras que la niña se reía. Shaoran reconoció a la niña y cuando las dos chicas comenzaban a irse Emily volteo y observo a Shaoran por unos segundos y Shaoran sostuvo su mirada y de sus labios salió una pequeña sonrisa que acentuaba un poco mas sus arrugas de la edad (n/a no son tantas como creen jajaja).

Notas autora:

Jaja fin del capitulo tres espero que les haya gustado a mi en lo personal si me gusto jajajaja. Gracias por leerlo y si dejan revews me harán muy feliz :p . Por cierto alguien algún compañero escritor sabe que significa los hits por que yo son bien lenta para esto y no entiendo nda. Si alguien pudiera decirme que son con gusto lo apreciaria :p

A tmb cualquier duda que tengan me avisan!

Agradecimientos:

**Ishari: **gracias x tu comentario, no te preocupes mas adelante va a haber mas aventura asi que espero que lo sigas leyendo

**Hanna : **gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic, ahora e tengo una buena noticia y una mala, la buena es que decidi incluirte en mi fic, de mala por supuesto pero aquí viene la mala es que no vas a hacer ayudante de Alan sino que te vas a dedicar a hacerle la vida un pco miserable a Keira, bueno el chiste es que la vas a molestar a que decidi que seras la prometida de Mike, dime si te gusta la idea o no, ah y por supuesto vas a usar magia y todo pero o vas a matar nadie ejeje :p

**Hikaru sosa: **grax por leer y tenlo por echo que shaoran va a seguir solteritopero tenog varias opresas para las nuevas parejitas jejeje:p


	4. Que haria una sin su angel guardian?

Capitulo 4

_Que haría una sin su ángel guardián?_

Casa de Yukito

La mañana era un poco fría, el invierno comenzaba a anunciar su llegada, pero esto no impidió que Keira no abriera los ojos a pesar de que tenia que haberse levantado hace media hora.

La alarma del reloj volvió a sonar y bruscamente con una mano Keira la apago y se cubrió mas con las mantas de su cama. Alguien toco a su puerta, con un susurro la chica dijo _adelante_ y entonces en la habitación entro su hermana.

-Keira ya levantare se te va a hacer tarde!- la pequeña Emily se sentó a una orilla de la cama Keira quien dejo escapar un gemido- vamos sino el tío Yukito no va a preparar hot cakes- de nuevo Keira dejo escapar un gemido- bueno sino te interesa entonces mejor me voy.

Antes de que la pequeña se levantara de la cama Keira la atrapo y la cubrió con las mantas así que ambas quedaron cubiertas y acostadas en la cama.

-Te encuentras bien hermana?- Emily miraba a su cansada hermana.

-Si, pero no se... siento que algo malo pasa.- Keira la abrazo.

-hablando de malo...- Emily comenzó a decir pero pensó mejor y se callo.

-Que sucede Em?- dijo Keira mientras soltaba a su hermana quien no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

-Es que se trata de tu novio...

-Que sucede con el- Keira por fin termino de despertarse al acto.

-Me dijo que te diera una carta...- de la pijama Emily saco un sobre con el nombre de Keira y se la dio. Después salió de las mantas y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a su hermana desconcertada.

Preparatoria

Las clases habían acabado pero no importaba Keira seguía sentada en una de las bancas del patio con la mirada perdida. Quedaban muy pocos alumnos y entre ellos estaba Jack platicando con otro muchacho pero desvió la mirada y observo a su amiga así que se alejo de su amigo y se sentó a lado de la de ojos color miel.

_Perdona si pregunto por como te encuentras_

_Pero me han comentado que han visto sola_

_Llorando por las calles en las altas horas_

_Ahí como una loca, loca_

-Que sucede Keira?

-Um... a hola Jack- Keira volvió con su mirada en el horizonte

-Que tienes?- volvió a insistir Jack poniendo una mano en la mano de su amiga. Esta fijo su mirada en el y este le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es que... mi "novio"...

-Que paso?

Los ojos de Keira comenzaron a empañarse y al acto comenzó a llorar. Jack se desconcertó de esto e hizo lo único que podía , abrazarla y que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Después de dos minutos la chica se tranquilizo y se reincorporo. Jack le ofreció un pañuelo y la chica seco sus ojos y dijo:

-Emily me dio hoy en la mañana una carta de él...- Keira saco de su mochila un sobre y se lo dio a Jack para que lo leyera. Después de esto el joven dijo:

-Es un cretino! Como te va a decir esto en una carta y no en persona! En lo personal no tiene...

-Lo se! Y tu me lo habías dicho claramente! No se por que no te hice caso! No se por que estaba con el! No se! Soy una tonta, me deje llevar por un tipo que solo me decía palabras bonitas!– de nuevo la joven comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

_Comentan que tu niño a te a dejado_

_Que no existe consuelo para tanto llanto_

_Que solo una amiga esta a tu lado_

_No llores mas mi niña, niña, niña_

_Son de amores_

_Amores que matan_

_Amores que ríen amores que _

_lloran amores que amargan_

_Son de amores_

_Amores que engañan_

_Amores que agobian_

_Amores que juegan _

_Amores que faltan _

_Deja de llorar y piensa que algún día un niño te dará_

_Toda una fantasía eso y mucho mas_

_Por que tu no estas loca _

_Deja de llorar y sécate esas lagrimillas de cristal_

_Que el tiempo volverá seguro a rescatar_

_Toda esa fantasía, fantasía_

-Hey tranquila...- Jack levanto el mentón de Keira y la miro directo a los ojos- escúchame bien, tu no eres una tonta es él el imbecil que no sabe lo que se perdió. No te agobies por el que no vale la pena, vas a ver que tarde o temprano el va a recibir lo que merece y tu te mereces algo mejor que ese tipo-

-Tu lo crees?- Keira limpio de nuevo sus lagrimas con el pañuelo de Jack

-Por supuesto! Todo se paga en esta vida.Ve el lado positivo, estas de nuevo soltera

-Si y eso que?

-Ahora puedes conquistar a cierto tipo de la heladería...- dijo Jack picaramente mientras se levantaba despacio de la banca.

-Heladería?...- Keira estaba desconcertada, pero solo por un momento- JACK VEN AQUÍ EN SEGUIDA!- y la joven se levanto y fue corriendo detrás de su amigo.

"_tendrá razón Jack al decir que pronto tendré algo mejor? Habrá algo que me hará sentir feliz nuevamente? Mi corazón partido esta gracias a ese desgraciado y me pregunto si mi corazón volverá a sanar? A propósito que quiso decir Jack con respecto a Yoshi? Argggg lo voy a matar! Pero que haría yo sin el?"_

Casa de Yukito. Noche.

Era una agradable noche, cálida. Y dentro de la casa el ambiente también era cálido mientras todos se preparaban para la cena.

-Emily lávate las manos ya vamos a cenar- gritaba Keira mientras recogía sus libros de la mesa del comedor donde había estado haciendo su tarea. Después fue a la cocina donde tenían una pequeña mesa y se sentó la joven esperando a que su hermana llegara mientras Yukito seguía cocinando.

-Que vamos a cenar tío?

-Espage...- el timbre de la entrada sonó. Tanto Yukito como Keira se miraron confundidos y fueron al recibidor y abrieron la puerta.

Al hacerlo en la entrada se encontraban Touya Kinomoto y Kaho ahora también Kinomoto.

-buenas noches- saludo Kaho.

-Buenas noches Kaho, pasen adelante.- Yukito se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar. Cuando esto pasaron, fueron a la sala donde se encontraban las dos chicas. Al entrar Keira y Emily se levantaron he hicieron una reverencia.

-Yukito ellas son...- Kaho pregunto.

-Ellas son mis sobrinas, Emily y Keira Nishikawa. – Kaho miro directamente a los ojos de Keira y esta se desconcertó un momento.

-Tu magia es considerable- dijo Kaho mientras se sentaba

-Magia?- Emily y Keira preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Kaho ella no lo sabe aun- Touya miro a Keira secamente.

-Touya tiene razón Kaho, ella aun no lo sabe y no se si realmente sea magia, pero de todas formas tenemos que esperar- Yukito se sentó tmb en la sala.

-HOLA! YUHU ACASO NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE YO ESTOY EN LA HABITACIÓN!- Keira volvió a gritar.- DIABLOS QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

-Tranquila...- su hermana trato de tranquilizarla.

-Todo lo sabrás a su tiempo- Kaho le sonrió a Keira y esta de nuevo regreso a su desconcierto- pero mientras no debes de desesperar. La paciencia es una virtud.

-De acuerdo esta bien.- y la joven se sentó.

-Conoces el templo Tsukimine?- dijo Kaho.

-emmmm me parece que una vez fui cuando era pequeña pero no, realmente no lo conozco- Keira afirmo.

-Te gustaría ir a conocerlo mañana?

-Mañana?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Touya y Keira.

-Si, no veo el motivo por el que no- Kaho le dijo a su esposo, este no dijo nada y la mujer volvió a sonreírle a Keira.

Al día siguiente entrada al templo Tsukimine

Keira observo el gran árbol que se encontraba a la entrada. La joven puso una de sus delicadas manos en el árbol y sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos. La joven comenzó a reírse un poco.

-Veo que te agrada el árbol- una voz susurro detrás de ella. La joven quito su mano y se volteo y observo a Kaho quien le sonreía. Keira hizo una inclinación y la saludo.

-Buenos días.

-buenos días- respondió la mujer sonriéndole.- buenos este es el templo pero antes de darte un recorrido será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropas.- Kaho comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo cuando Keira le preguntó.

-Que tiene de malo lo que vestimos?

Kaho observo la ropa de ella. Keira llevaba un suéter color negro de cuello de tortuga, una falda de mezclilla un poco corta y unos zapatos de color negro. A Kaho le salió una gota.

-Digamos que vas a distraer a unos pocos, es mejor estar tranquilos.

-Oh bueno de acuerdo,- y la joven acompaño a la mujer y se cambiaron de ropas. (n/a ya saben cuales son? Son blancas.,... mmmm como las que Kaho y Yukito llevaron en el torneo de arco)

-Me siento un poco rara usando esto- decía Keira mientras caminaban por los jardines.

-Así es al principio pero te acostumbraras- Respondió su acompañante.- bueno aquí puedes hacer meditación cuando quieras, en esa pequeña casa se reparte la fortuna el primer día del año nuevo.

Acababan de pasar sobre un puente que se situaba sobre un lago. Siguieron caminando hasta que de pronto se escucharon unas voces no muy lejos de ahí.

-Ya cambia tu actitud! Me...

-Lo haría con mucho gusto si tu cambiaras la tuya, por que en lo personal eres demasiado materialista!

Kaho y Keira se miraron y entonces siguieron caminando a donde provenían unas voces que era en una casa muy grande y vieron en el pasillo de afuera de esa a dos chicos pelándose, una mujer y un hombre. Entonces Keira reconoció a la mujer.

-Hiragizawa?- la mencionada dejo el pleito y volteo a ver a Keira.

-Ah hola Nishikawa! Por fin veo a alguien que si me agrada!.

Danielle se alejo del chico y fue con Keira pero el joven la siguió y entonces Keira también lo reconoció, de echo ambos se reconocieron.

-Tu!- dijeron Keira y Mike al mismo tiempo.

-Se conocen?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Kaho y Danielle

-Y ustedes se conocen?- dijeron ahora Mike y Keira.

-haber ya me confundí!.- grito Keira.

-Y yo- respondió Danielle, Kaho sonrió y Mike la observo.

-Hola señora Kinomoto no la había reconocido.

-No te preocupes Mike. Haber Keira, de donde conoces a Danielle?

-Em, somos compañeras del colegio.- respondió la mencionada y Danielle asintió con la cabeza.

-Ok, y de donde conoces a Mike?- pregunto de nuevo Kaho.

-Fue un accidente en el parque- respondió un poco sonrosada Keira.

-Accidente! Esta solo pega y grita cuando tiene oportunidad!- respondió Mike disgustado

-Haber esta tiene un nombre y se llama Keira Nishikawa! Así que apréndetelo vale?- dijo enojada Danielle y Kaho comenzó a reírse.

-Veo que se siguen llevando bien.

-Oh si muy bien.- respondió Mike cruzando los brazos.

-y ustedes de donde se conocen?- pregunto inocentemente Keira y de pronto los tres se pusieron nerviosos pero Kaho finalmente hablo:

-eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

-Bueno yo ya me voy, con permiso chicas- dijo Danielle dándole una mirada de desprecio a Mike al irse

-Yo también me voy, antes de que haga mas enojos- se alejo Mike de ahí.

-Veo que no ha cambiado en nada jajaja ...- Kaho comenzó a reírse pero al darse cuenta que lo hacia sola observo a su acompañante quien tenia su mirada perdida y sus mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo. Al observarlo, Kaho decidió no decir nada y siguió sonriendo.

-Ahí están!- se oyó una voz detrás de ellas. Ambas chicas voltearon y se encontraron con el ya maduro Shaoran.

-Hola Li como estas?- saludo Kaho. Shaoran le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Se puede decir que bien.- Shaoran desvió su mirada y observo a Keira un momento. Ella se sintió un poco intimidada ante la inspección de el.

-Li, ella es Keira Nishikawa.- la nombrada hizo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shaoran Li.- él sin embrago se quedo en la misma posición.- tu tienes una hermana verdad? De nombre Emily tal vez?

-S-si- trato de decir la joven- disculpe, como lo sabe usted?

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada de ternura lo cual hizo que le joven se tranquilizara entonces Keira también le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Digamos que son cosas del destino.

-Coincidencias ?- Keira le dijo aun alegre entonces Kaho y Shaoran dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

Una semana después Casa de Yukito.

Keira estaba en su habitación arreglándose. Era medio día y tenia planes. Ella vestía un pantalón de mezclilla junto con una blusa color blanco. La joven fue al balcón y observo la vista que tenia. Su mirada serena se perdía en el horizonte mientras su cabeza se quedaba en la insignia que semanas atrás había visto en aquella casa.

Un gran circulo y dentro de esta había una estrella y una luna y un sol.

La joven entro en su habitación y se dirigió a su tocador de donde saco una hoja y un lápiz y dibujo la insignia. Estaba decidida. Sabia que eso quería decir algo y lo iba a averiguar.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su tío.

-Vas a salir Keira?

-Si, voy a ir un rato a la biblioteca y después al parque, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y necesito despejarme- dijo la chica cuando iba al recibidor a ponerse sus zapatos. Yukito no pudo evitar sentirse inseguro a esto.

-No quieres que te acompañe?

-Hey ya estoy grande tío, voy yo sola- la chica se enojo ante esto y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Unas cuadras después Keira comenzó a sentirse un poco mal al haberse comportado así con su tío ya que el simplemente estaba preocupado por ella y era natural. La joven decidió que cuando regresara le pediría disculpas pero mientras tendría que aclarar esa gran duda que tiene.

Otro lado de la ciudad

-Mike que te sucede?- Meiling veía a su hijo que se encontraba sentado en el suelo del pórtico de la casa.

-Nada- respondió secamente mirando al horizonte.

-Vamos, no puede ser nada- Meiling se sentó a su lado.- sino no estarías así.

-es que presiento que hay algo que debo de hacer pero lo ignoro.

-Es normal a mi me pasa muchas veces, por ejemplo el otro día tenia que hacer una carta de felicitación por que era el cumpleaños de un trabajador...

-No es eso!- se desespero el chico de ojos color rojo- es algo mas pero no se que diablos es!

.-Hey no me hables así jovencito- Meiling se levanto del suelo bastante disgustada. Mike la imito

-Si le molesta entonces me retiro, voy a salir- el joven dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

-Que te pasa no me hables así!- pero Mike no alcanzo a oírla ya que había salido del templo.

Mike no sabe cuanto camino, pero debió ser por mucho tiempo ya que la mañana había desaparecido dando paso a la tarde. Y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un parque donde había poca gente.

Camino un poco mas hasta que se topo con un edificio pequeño. La biblioteca. Decidió entrar y así tal vez encontraría algo para distraerse. Cuando entro, decidió ir a la sección mas antigua de la biblioteca donde pensó que no habría nadie. Era un poco oscuro el lugar y varias estantes. Se dirigió al final de estos y en el penúltimo hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

Había ahí una joven con pelo castaño largo suelto a lo largo de su espalda. Tenia n cuerpo bien definido el cual no paso desapercibido por Mike. La joven estaba a de espaldas a el leyendo un libro , pero entonces esta se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Mike.

-Tu!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Mike y Keira.

-Que haces aquí?- dijeron de nuevo

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo Mike cruzando los brazos. Keira lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y cerro el libro que tenia en manos con fuerza.

-Que carácter tienes, mejor me voy de aquí- Keira de nuevo puso el libro en su lugar peor al dar la vuelta se le cayo un papel que Mike recogió y lo observo.

En el había un símbolo de una estrella con una luna y un sol. Mike lo reconoció de inmediato, lo había visto en uno de los libros de su tío. Keira regreso al lugar por que se había dado cuenta de lo que le faltaba.

-Dame eso- la joven le arrebato el papel a Mike lo cual hizo enfurecerlo.

-De donde sacaste ese signo?

-No te interesa. Déjame en paz.- Keira salió de la biblioteca y Mike fue detrás de ella.

-Tienes que decirme de donde.

-No tengo por que. Además son mis cosas y no creo que interesen, déjame ya en paz de una buena vez vale?

-No hasta que me digas.

-Por que?- Keira se paro en seco y observo a Mike muy furiosa- por que te interesa tanto? Sabes algo de el? Dime todo lo que sepas ahora!

-Yo te contestare eso si me permites- una voz se escucho en el aire y de repente todo se volvió de noche y un fuerte viento los azoto.

-Que sucede?- empezó a gritar Keira mirando a Mike quien había sacado una espada de la nada.

-Quien eres? Aparece!- demando Mike. El viento ceso y entonces una figura de una mujer se hizo visible no muy lejos de ellos.

-Vengo de parte del clan del norte, querido Mike Li- la mujer tenia un vestido negro y largo con unas grandes uñas color rojo. Su rostro pálido tenia mucho maquillaje. Era muy delgada con pelo y ojos negros.

-Diablos- susurro Mike. Keira veía espantada todo ese espectáculo.

-Esta vez, no vengo por ti Mike, vengo por ella- la mirada de la mujer asusto a Keira.

-Que sucede?- volvió a repetir la joven. La mujer mando un ataque que Keira no percibió, pero estos estallaron en el suelo. Mike ahora sostenía a Keira por la cintura.

-No le hagas daño bruja! Que quieres de ella!

-Es increíble que aun no se hayan dado cuenta...- dijo la mujer conforme se acercaba. Mike se ponía cada vez mas nervioso.

"_que diablos pasa aquí, quien es ella y que quiere y de que diablos hablar?"- _pensaba Keira. Presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Mike dejo a Keira en el suelo y se puso delante de ella, protegiéndola entonces él se dispuso a atacar aquella mujer con su espada, pero esta fue muy rápida y lo esquivo y fue rápidamente con Keira quien la tomo por el cuello asfixiándola.

-Es increíble que tu seas una amenaza para nosotros, eres tan indefensa, tan débil, como es que tienes una magia tan poderosa?- Keira comenzaba a llorar por el dolor. Mike observo esto e intento otro ataque pero la mujer lo detuvo- no hagas nada sino quieres ver como esta mocosa muere.

Mike se quedo en su lugar furioso por no poder hacer nada. La mujer sonriente volvió su atención a la joven y con su magia la hizo flotar mientras que de su vestido sacaba una pequeña poción de color morado. Con su magia hizo que la joven se la tomara, pero no bien Keira terminado de tomársela cuando Mike ataco a la mujer causándole gran daño. La mujer intento recuperarse y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

-Maldito seas Li, me las vas a pagar. Bueno por lo menos me voy a desquitar. Adiós mocosa, pronto te veré en el otro mundo- y en medio de una nube de humo la misteriosa mujer desapareció.

Keira cayo al suelo y Mike fue a su ayuda. La joven comenzaba a sudar en frió y temblaba.

-Diablos!- dijo Mike mientras guardaba su espada en algo que Keira no alcanzó a ver muy bien- te dio su veneno...

Mike cargo en brazos a Keira y comenzó a correr fuera del parque esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Keira comenzaba a perder conciencia de todo lo que pasaba, solo sentia aquellos brazos alrededor de ella y la voz de su protector

"_no te des por vencida..."_

Fin del capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me encanto por que es el incio de una serie de batallas que van a unir mas a esta querida pareja! Jaja espero sus comentarios!

Agradecimientos a:

Hanna Li:

Me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado el personaje que te di, espero tmb que sea de tu agrado. En el próximo capitulo vas a salir te lo prometo. Con respecto a Jack, no es un cualquiera, tal vez un poco mujeriego, pero al final va haber alguien que le ponga un hasta aquí, además va a ser muy romántico esto! Espero que me sigas escribiendo y gracias por el conjuro!


	5. Acepto quien soy

_**Capitulo 5**_

Mike corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al templo Tsukimine donde veía que salían Shaoran su padre y Eriol.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto alarmado Ryu viendo el cansancio de su hijo. Fue rápidamente con el y sostuvo a Keira en sus brazos.

-El clan del norte...- fueron las únicas palabras de el antes de desmayarse.

**Horas después.**

-Dios mío pobre chica, que hubiera pasado si Mike no hubiera estado con ella?

-Lo se, pero fue muy valiente él, la trajo hasta aquí después de pelear con ella. Y que la hayan atacado solo significa una cosa.

-Será ella?

Dos voces se escuchaban mientras habría lentamente los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía su cuerpo muy pesado. Conforme mas abría los ojos se daba cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el parque, estaba en una habitación con dos mujeres.

Tomoyo quien se encontraba ahí junto con Kaho se acerco a la chica al ver que comenzaba a despertarse.

-Te encuentras bien Keira?

-Señora Hiragizawa...

-No te levantes- dijo Kaho al ver que la chica lo había intentado- es mejor que descanses, aun no te has recuperado del todo. Duerme un poco.

-no puedo...- susurro la chica- me duele la cabeza y tengo sed.

-Hum... esta bien, veamos- entre Tomoyo y Kaho levantaron a la chica y caminando poco a poco fueron a la cocina donde Keira se pudo sentar en la mesa mientras que Tomoyo iba por un jugo de naranja. Después las tres mujeres estaban sentadas e iniciaron su charla:

-Que me paso?- dijo Keira terminando su trago.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y no supieron que decir.

-Keira recuerdas algo?- preguntó kaho

-ummm...- medito la chica cerrando sus ojos- estaba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando Mike y fuimos atacados por una mujer.

y como era esa mujer?- pregunto Kaho.

-Era...- comenzó a decir Keira pero fue interrumpida Por Shaoran.

-Era Reiko Diamant...- dijo – es una enemiga muy poderosa, la lider del clan de norte.

-poderosa, clan? No entiendo nada y ya me canse de esperar y quisiera algunas respuestas.- demando Keira levantándose lentamente.

Shaoran la miro serenamente por un momento. Su mirada de ablando y entonces le ofreció el brazo.

-Keira acompáñame hay cosas de las cuales tenemos que hablar.

La chica miro seriamente a Shaoran, después de un instante tomo su brazo y ambos salieron de la cocina y comenzaron su caminata alrededor del templo.

-Tendré que contarte todo... primero, la magia existe.- comenzó Shaoran. Keira no dijo nada y Li continuo.- desde hace muchos años han existido grandes hechiceros y hechiceras, de amos lados, el bien y el mal.

Hace muchos años también había un gran mago llamado Clow quien creo una serie de cartas para controlar su magia y también creo guardianes para protegerlas. Su magia y sus cartas eran tan fuertes que hubieron varios intentos de magos enemigos para quitárselas pero nunca pudieron. Al morir Clow, le dejo una serie de instrucciones a sus guardianes para su próximo dueño y al cabo de unos años, la encontraron, una tierna niña llamada Sakura Kinomoto de 10 años.

-Un poco pequeña no?- se atrevió a decir Keira, pero Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, pero nunca le vas a poder quitar la curiosidad a un niño. Bueno Sakura hizo todo lo que debía para convertirse en la dueña de las cartas y de los guardines. Pero ahí no termina todo, al igual que Clow, Sakura se gano varios enemigos, que la persiguieron, pelearon contra ella, pero ella jamás se dio por vencida. Hasta que un día se encontró con una gran oponente.

Todos sus amigos, bueno los que sabían de la existencia de las cartas y de su magia, la ayudaron todo lo que pudieron , pero este enemigo no se rendía hasta que Sakura encontró la forma de terminar con el, y esa forma fue sacrificándose a si misma.

Con cada palabra que decía Shaoran se le quebraba mas la voz, Keira se dio cuenta de esto y sintió un poco de pena por el, pero no pudo dejar de preguntar.

-Ella fue muy especial para usted?- Shaoran la miro y de repente sus ojos se empañaron un poco.

-fue la mujer de mi vida. A pesar de que éramos muy jóvenes, yo la amaba y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que no le pasara nada. Pero ella fue quien tomo la decisión. Continuare. Después de eso, pensamos que todo iba a regresar a la normalidad, pero no fue así. El primer enemigo que Sakura se gano fue un Clan de el norte comandados por Reiko Diamant. Fue la mujer que te dio su veneno en el parque.

-pero por que me lo dio? Me voy a morir?

-No. Logramos sacarte el veneno antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aunque te confieso que vas a tener efectos secundarios. Hace unos meses, ella nos empezó a atacar, al principio no entendíamos la razón, pero después fue de nuevo las cartas. Las tenemos en nuestro poder. Otra de las razones es que aquel malvado enemigo que creíamos haber derrotado ha vuelto y es aliado de Reiko y nosotros tenemos algo que va hacer que el recupere todas sus fuerzas y su magia.

-Y que es?

-Tu- dijo simplemente.

-Yo?- la chica no lo comprendía

Shaoran no respondió, solo quedo mirando a las ramas de un árbol. La chica desvío la mirada y se dio cuenta que sentado en una de las ramas del árbol se encontraba Mike mirando a la nada.

-Será mejor que vayamos por otro lugar, a el le gusta la privacidad.

-Si, pero espere.- la chica se soltó del brazo de Shaoran y se acerco al árbol y susurro: gracias, no se que hubiera sido de mi sino hubieras estado ahí te debo la vida.

Mike quien no despegaba su mirada, sintió como la piel se le erizaba con la sola presencia de ella. Como la chica no recibió respuesta regreso con Shaoran y prosiguieron su caminata.

-de donde se conocen?- preguntó Shaoran

-Oh, larga historia- dijo simplemente- regresando al tema, yo que tengo que ver en todo esto.

-Nishikawa quiero que me escuches muy bien- Shaoran se paro y observo directamente a los ojos de la chica. Ambos se sentaron en una banca.- esto, no es muy fácil de asimilar, y mas si llevas varios años pensando que eres alguien normal. Tu eres una hechicera, pero no solo eso, eres la próxima dueña de las cartas. La razón por la que te atacaron es que tienes el poder suficiente para derrotar al clan del norte y para acabar definitivamente con Alan. Probablemente es muy pronto que diga esto, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes, por que hay demasiadas vidas que están siendo eliminadas, y de las primeras fueron tus padres.

Keira se quedo helada con lo que le acaba de decir (n/a: como no si a mi me dijeran que tengo que ir a una guerra que fue casi provocada por mi quien no se asustaría? Hay dios mío Shaoran Li! Para decir estas cosas debes tener cierto tacto y no soltarlo todo de bombsazo!) . No sabia que pensar, no sabia que decir, que actuar.

Se levanto del asiento y con su poca fuerza regreso lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa topándose con Yukito en la entrada.

-Keira que sucede?- pregunto el agachándose para estar a la altura de la chica. Esta sin embargo lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su regazo

**Días después. Casa Yukito. **

-Ya termine tío, puedo retirarme...- susurro Keira a la hora de la cena. La chica tenia su mirada en el suelo. Yukito observo a Emily y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Claro descansa pequeña- respondió Yukito observándola.

-tío, no crees que fue demasiado exceso de información lo que recibió mi hermana? – pregunto Emily (n/a para esto Yukito le fue explicando poco a poco a la niña)

-Probablemente, pero ahora lo sabe, solo abra que esperar su respuesta.

-Que pasaría si ella dice que no quiere nada de eso? Que pasara con las cartas y los guardianes?

-Desaparecerán- dijo simplemente Yukito viendo la puerta donde Keira se había ido.

En su habitación, Keira no tardo mucho en quedar dormida. La ventana del balcón la había dejado descubierta por lo que la luz de la luna iluminaba su cara donde en esos momentos soñaba con algo muy raro...

Se encontraba en una pradera. Había miles de flores a su alrededor. La chica estaba maravillada y entonces camino hasta llegar a un gran árbol de flores de cerezo. Ese árbol le recordó al que estaba en el Templo Tsukimine. Puso una mano en este pero no sucedió como en el otro, pero detrás de ella se escucho una voz femenina.

-Ahora no hay cosquilleo

Keira dio media vuelta y observo a una joven muy hermosa, con ojos verde jade y pelo dorado un poco corto. Esta joven le sonrió a Keira y ella sin saberlo, sintió que sabia de quien se trataba.

-Sakura?- pregunto Keira. La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-La misma... lamento tener que molestarte pero es necesario que hable contigo.

-Creo saber de que- respondió Keira sarcásticamente

- no te voy a obligar a nada, solo que no debes dejar a los demás con la angustia tanto tiempo.

a que te refieres?

Sakura se acerco un poco mas- en que tu respuesta depende de la fuerza con la que van a luchar para tratar de salvar a los demás.

-Pero yo no quiero luchar! Pero tampoco quiero que la gente muera- Keira se dejo caer al suelo Sakura se sentó a su lado.

-Se que es difícil, pero si tienes la decisión y la fortaleza y lo mas importante a tus personas mas queridas cerca de ti, no hay poder mas grande que el amor para poder salir adelante no crees?

-Pero tu...

-Fue mi decisión, aunque me sorprende que no hiciera bien mi trabajo, por eso Shaoran te dijo lo que te dijo.

-Pero por que ahora yo tengo que ser la dueña de las cartas?

- Por que las cartas y los guardianes sienten esa magia tan cálida y amorosa que tu emanas, no es cualquier magia lo que tu tienes, es una muy especial, y por eso ahora el destino te apunta a ti, pero es tu decisión. Lo único que puedes hacer es que vas a hacer con el tiempo que se te da.

Keira se quedo un momento pensando en lo que acaba de decir.

-Hazme un favor- Keira miro a Sakura- cuando le vayas a dar una respuesta a Shaoran, dile de mi parte que cuide mucho a su sobrino por que es un poco atolondrado en el amor.

-Hoe por que dices eso?- preguntó Keira al ver como Sakura se reía

-Solo, por cosas.

-Esta bien yo se lo diré... hoe Sakura?- Keira observo para todos lados, pero se encontraba sola ya. Despierta!

-Hoe?- el despertador comenzó a sonar. Keira se reincorporo y se froto los ojos por un momento. Después una idea llego a su mente y salió de su habitación corriendo y fue al dormitorio de su tío quien se encontraba recogiendo su ropa.

-que sucede keira?

-Tío llévame al Templo Tsukimine, tengo algo que decirles a todos!

**Templo Tsukimine**

La familia Li, la familia Hiragizawa, la familia Kinomoto. Todos estaban reunidos en una gran sala de una de las casas del templo. Todos estaban ansiosos por saber lo que iba a decir la chica.

-Keira ya estamos todos –Yukito le dijo a su sobrina. La joven entro a la sala observando a todos, y especialmente a Mike quien le mostraba una mirada llena de preocupación hacia a ella. La chica se sonrojo un poco.

-Bueno yo...- trato de decir.

-Keira...- susurro Kaho quien se encontraba sentada a lado de Touya – tranquila nosotros entenderemos cual sea tu decisión y no trataremos de presionarte.

Keira sonrió, Mike no pudo dejar de notarlo y sin saber por que se tranquilizo un poco.

-Esta bien...- Continuo Keira- pues aquí vamos, yo Keira Nishikawa he decidido que... he aceptado que soy una hechicera. Poseo magia. Y también he decidido que los ayudare, peleare con ustedes y me convertiré en la próxima dueña de las cartas.

Quien hubiera pasado por ahí, hubiera pensado que una bomba se había soltado dentro e la casa. Todos gritaron a la vez de felicidad. Era increíble lo que las palabras de la chica habían provocado en los demás.

Tomoyo y Danielle se acercaron abrazar a Keira y por poco la asfixian. Shaoran se sentía orgulloso y tomo del hombro a Mike. Kaho se habían levantado y estaban abrazados, Yukito y Emily sonreían con ganas. Eriol seguía en su lugar sonriendo. Meiling y Ryu observaban toda la escena. Cuando todos se calmaron Eriol hablo:

-No sabes lo contentos que nos pusiste Nishikawa...

-Si no es molestia me gustaría que me llamara Keira y de hecho quisiera que todos me llamaran así, ya que a partir de hoy todos estaremos juntos je je.- la chica sonrió apenada mientras senita la mirada de todos.

-Esta bien...- Eriol le sonrió- Keira ahora es tiempo de presentarte a todos y que conozcas a los guardianes.- dicho esto en la puerta apareció alguien. Era una joven y al parecer tenia dos gatos en la mano y ambos estaban dormidos. La joven tomo asiento a lado de Meiling- bueno Keira yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa pero en mi vida pasada fui el mago Clow- dicho esto apareció su insignia en el suelo y Keira quedo maravillada.

-A papa le gusta hacer eso muy seguid no crees mama?- pregunto Danielle a su madre mientras esta sonreía y asentía.

-Y ella es Ruby Moon y spinel sun- la mencionada logro despertar a los gatos y el de color negro y ella comenzaron a flotar en el aire y adquirieron su verdadera forma. Keira no sabia que decir.

-Ya que Eriol termino de presentare- Tomoyo interrumpió- yo como sabes soy la esposa de Eriol y madre de Danielle y no poseo magia, pero...

-Usted fue la mejor amiga de Sakura!- terminó Keira por ella, todos se quedaron mudos.

-Como lo sabes?

-Yo...yo..- Keira se puso nerviosa- no lo se. Al verla a usted me vinieron varias imágenes a la cabeza y yo...

-Puede leer la mente. – dijo Touya. Shaoran asintió.

-puedes desarrollar rápidamente tus poderes, eso es sorprendente. Ya me conoces a mi no creo que deba presentarme.- dijo mientras la chica se le quedaba mirando.

-Bueno yo soy Meiling, prima de Shaoran, Esposa de Ryu y madre del joven apuesto que esta sentado a mi lado- con esto le valió a Mike para sonrojarse al máximo. Keira comenzó a reírse. De hecho todos se rieron.

-Keira a quien no conoces?- preguntó Yukito. La joven inspeccionó a todos con la mirada y se dio cuenta que conocía a todos, en diferentes ocasiones pero a todos.

-Veamos... Danielle, Mike, Shaoran, Ryu, Kaho, Eriol tienen magia. Tomoyo, Meiling y el señor Kinomoto no... usted es el hermano de Sakura?- Keira dijo, la mayoría se quedo en silencio y el mencionado asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, pero hay algo que te falta por saber- Shaoran se levanto de su asiento y puso en la mesa de centro el libro de las cartas Sakura. Keira se quedo mirándolo por un momento entonces Shaoran le ofreció un collar. La llave del báculo.

-Que es esto?- preguntó la chica tomándolo.

-esto se convierte en el báculo con el cual controlaras las cartas y a sus guardianes.

-Sus guardianes? Aun no se quienes son.

-Keira...- Shaoran le dijo- quiero que lo que veas a continuación lo veas muy bien y trates de asimilarlo. Abre el libro y deja que las cartas se vayan y a continuación veras a sus guardianes.

Keira con sumo cuidado tomo el libro con ambas manos y se levanto. Todos lo hicieron y fueron al jardín para observar esto. Cuando todos estaban listos Keira abrió el libro y una ráfaga de luz salio y varias cartas salieron volando a todas direcciones. Terminado esto Keira observaba cierto resplandor que salía del libro y entonces detrás de ella sintió un cosquilleo. Dio media vuelta y vio como su tío y otro de los gatos que traía Ruby moon (ahora en su forma natural) flotaban con la misma luz que el libro. Shaoran se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo:

-Keira, te presento a tus guardianes, Yue y Kerberos. – los mencionados adquirieron su verdadera forma. Tanto Emily como Keira no sabían que decir.

Shaoran observo la expresión de Keira, y entonces se dio cuenta que aquella expresión era la misma que Sakura tenia al haber visto por primera vez a Yue. Algo saco a todos de sus pensamientos. Un joven había aparecido en el jardín y todos lo miraban

Se veía agitado y respiraba con dificultad. cuando se reincorporo Keira pudo distinguir ese pelo castaño rubio y esos ojos cafés.

-Lo siento, llegue tarde. No volverá a pasar. De que me perdí?

-Jack que haces aquí!- pregunto alarmada la chica.

-Hola Keira- saludo un poco apenado mientras observaba a los demás. Danielle se rió y dijo:

-Keira, Jack también es un hechicero, pero le pedimos que no te dijera nada hasta saber realmente lo que pasaba. Mi papa lo conoció en Inglaterra y le pidió que lo ayudara a realizar varios hechizos- Jack asentía con la cabeza.

-Me las vas a pagar por no decirme nada!- Keira comenzó a correr hacia el con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera. Jack al mirar esto comenzó a correr por su vida.

-no me culpes por favor!

-Me pude ahorrar mucho sabiendo que tu también eras un mago! Menso me las vas a pagar!

Todo el mundo se reía ante esto excepto Yue quien solo observaba esto. Shaoran se acerco con el y le dijo:

-Cuídala muy bien.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, no dejare que nada le pase.

**Mes de diciembre. Casa de Yukito**

-Keira ya te levantaste?- Yukito había entrado al cuarto de su sobrina quien se estaba arreglando el cabello en su tocador. Hacia mucho frío ese día y llevaba un suéter blanco con unos jeans.

-Si que sucede tio? – la joven dejo su cepillo en el tocador.

-Quiero pedirte un favor. Una amiga de Emily la invito a patinar hoy y no puedo acompañarla. Lo harías tu? Tengo trabajo hoy.

-Con gusto tío- la joven se levanto de su silla y fue a su closet a sacar unos patines de hielo blancos.- hace mucho tiempo que no patino.

-Esa bien, la niña vendrá a las tres. Al parecer las van a llevar y a traer.

-De acuerdo.

**A las 3:00 p.m. **

Toc. Toc.

-Keira apúrate ya llegaron. Abre la puerta mientras voy por una chamarra.- la niña subía por las escaleras mientras su hermana la miraba de forma rara. Fue hasta el recibidor y se puso una chamarra blanca y cogió sus patines y se puso sus zapatos mientras su hermana llegaba. Abrió a la puerta y se encontró con una niña de la misma estatura que Emily, tenia ojos color rojo al igual que su pelo.

-Buenas tardes, usted debe de ser la hermana de Emily. Mucho gusto yo soy Anne Li- la niña hizo una inclinación.

" _que educada es la niña" _pensó Keira. Después observo aquellos ojos rojos y le recordaron a alguien. Un momento, la niña acaba de decir "Li"?

-Anne ya están listas?- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Las tres chicas observaron de quien provenía la voz.

-Tu!- dijeron Mike y Keira al mismo tiempo al reconocerse.

**Pista de hielo **

-Aquí tienen sus patines niñas vayan a ponérselos, nosotros las alcanzaremos.- dijo Mike mientras les daba sus patines. Keira observo su comportamiento y sonrió. Mike la miro extrañado- por que sonríes?

- Tu hermana y tu son completamente diferentes.- dijo mientras caminaban hacia donde podían ponerse sus patines.

-Por que lo dices?- ambos se sentaron y se quitaron sus zapatos.

-Tu hermana esta muy bien educada, no como tu.

-Hey no te quieras pasar de lista- dijo molesto mientras se complicaba para ponerse los patines. Keira rió por lo bajo mientras terminaba de abrocharse sus blancos patines.

-Nos vemos adentro- dijo mientras salía a la pista. Era un día tranquilo y casi no había gente patinando y eso le gusto a Keira. Le encantaba el olor a hielo y entonces comenzó a patinar un poco rápido y con gran agilidad. Después lo hizo de espaldas cruzando los patines.

Mike observaba todo esto y cuando logro ponerse los patines se acerco a la entrada de la pista y empezó a patinar agarrandose de los bordes. A decir verdad el no era muy bueno en esto.

-Estas bien?- dijo Keira de pronto cuando llego con el.

-Si, perfectamente

-No te creo.

-Por que lo dices?

-Por que tus agujetas no están bien amarradas. Deja te doy una mano.

Del otro lado de la pista.

-Oye Emily nuestros hermanos se llevan muy bien no crees?- pregunto Anne mientras patinaba agarrada de la mano de su amiga.

-Así es aunque no quieran aceptarlo. Viste sus reacciones cuando estaban en mi casa.

-Jaja si, y no se dijeron ni una palabra en todo el camino aquí.

-imagínate que nuestros hermanos terminen de novios!- Emily comenzaba a reírse.

-o que tal si se llegan a casar!

-Y van a tener hijitos!- ambas niñas terminaron por reírse tanto que se detuvieron.

-De que se ríen ustedes dos?- pregunto Keira pasando a su lado. Detrás de ella Mike iba poco a poco patinando.

-De nada un chiste que nos contaron.

-Bueno esta bien.

Keira siguió patinando y completo una vuelta hasta que llego de nuevo con Mike quien se había caído.

-Estas bien?- pregunto la chica.

-No!

-Ok deja que te ayude- Keira tomo las manos de Mike y ella patinaba de espaldas mientras Mike patinaba despacio gracias a su ayuda.

Así estuvieron un buen rato y después decidieron que seria bueno tomar un descanso. Ambos salieron de la pista y se sentaron en unos bancos.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Keira distrajo a Mike de sus pensamientos.

-Ya hiciste una pero bueno hazla.

-que genio. Bueno quisiera saber por que tu hermana no estaba aquel día que acepte la misión.

-Estaba ella entrenando natación. Le encanta.

-Ella tiene magia verdad?

-Si, pero no le gusta, no la acepta aunque si sabe controlarla.

-Que raro... es tan linda!- dijo de pronto. Mike cayo al suelo.- nada que ver con su horrible hermano.

-que dices!

-Yo? Nada!- Keira se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a la piste mientras Mike iba detrás de ella.

Shaoran observo todo esto. Acababa de llegar, venia por los 4 y no pude evitar sonreír ante esto. Al parecer su querido sobrino acaba de encontrar a una rival. Y por mas que Mike afirmaba que no le agradaba la joven mas bien la odiaba Shaoran no le creía.

" _**del odio al amor hay un paso"**_


	6. Una nota para Hanna Li

Esta pequeña nota esta dedicada especialmente para Hanna :

Hola pues bueno quise escribirte por aquí, por que como no dejaste mail no sabia como hablarte pero jeje lo hare por aquí, pues bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerte los reviews que mas has dejado realmente me han levantado el animo cuando estaba un poco digamos de mal humor a la hora de escribir.

Segundo: me encanto la idea de que me dieras todos los datos de tu personaje para incluirlo en mi fic, sinceramente nunca antes nadie me lo habia pedido y digamos que... no se me senti un poco halagada, de hecho no se como describir lo que me hiciste sentir, pero creeme que fue algo bueno :p

Tercero, te pido una disculpa por haber puesto primero a tu amiga en el fic antes que a ti. Lo que pasa es que realmente le quería dar también un espacio en la historia y pues como con la descripción me dio a entender que es mala, pues no se me pareció que encajaba con este personaje. No apareciste en el capitulo anterior, por que decidi calentar un poco las cosas entre Mike y Keira para que después llegaras tu y complicaras las cosas! Jeje no se si me di a entender.

Pues bueno, espero que con esto no te sientas un triste por no haber aparecido, pero te prometo que en el proximo capitulo lo harás. Y espero que recuperes tu animo por que me encanta las notas que me dejas!

Atte Marisaki


	7. Feliz Navidad

_**Capitulo 6**_

"_**... el mundo me parece distinto cuando no estas junto a mi..."**_

-Mike!

-Hum... que sucede tío?- el joven se encontraba leyendo un libro en el jardín del templo.

-Quisiera que me ayudaras en algo.

-De acuerdo, usted dígame

-Keira no debe tardar en llegar por que va a iniciar su entrenamiento y me gustaría que me ayudaras en esto.

-YO? (n/a claro que tu!) pero por que?

-Por que eres joven y yo ya no soy el jovencito de antes además tu peleas muy bien y le podrás enseñar a ella a como defenderse... hum... unas cuantas clases ustedes dos y ella estará lista.

-Pe pe pero pero...

-Esta bien no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando!

-Buenas tardes señor Li- susurro una chica a sus espaldas. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y observaron a la tímida de Keira quien veía al suelo. Obviamente los había escuchado.- buenas tardes Mike.

-Que bueno que llegaste! Ven cambiémonos de ropas y te enseñare a utilizar tu magia!- Shaoran se fue con Keira dejando a Mike atolondrado.

En uno de los salones del templo, Keira y Shaoran se encontraban con sus respectivos trajes de batallas, el de la chica eran unos shorts blancos y una blusa roja de manga larga. Se encontraban sentados en el suelo y la chica mantenía sus manos a la altura de sus hombros y tenia la mirada puesta en ellas mientras varias gotas de sudor caían sobre su rostro. Shaoran estaba enfrente de ella cruzado de brazos y le susurraba cosas.

-Tranquila debes de respirar, estas cosas tardan un poco no es necesario que lo logres a la primera...- Shaoran se vio interrumpido al ver que una pequeña esfera de luz flotaba entre las manos de la joven.

La chica sonrió de satisfacción y perdió total concentración que la esfera salió volando y exploto al llegar al marco de la puerta donde en ese momento mike acababa de entrar. El chico quedo paralizado al ver como la esfera por poco chocaba contra el.

-Lo siento!- dijo una cansada Keira. Mike no respondió y cerro la puerta y se acerco a ellos.

-Oh bueno por fin te decidiste!- Shaoran se levanto del suelo al igual que la chica- genial por que tengo un dolor en la espalda (n/a ni que fuera tan viejo... solo se esta asiendo!)

-Ah vale... y bien que es lo que tengo que hacer?- dijo Mike

-Keira sabes artes marciales?

Hum... no, bueno nunca me han llamado la atención, solo se un poco de gimnasia.

-Bueno... ahora aprenderás, es un muy buen mecanismo de defensa cuando estas en desventaja, no todo en combates es magia. Por eso le he pedido a Mike que te enseñe!

-QUE!- la chica se puso un poco colorada.

-Si, te lo enseñaría yo... pero ya no soy el mismo además tengo cosas que hacer y Mike es muy bueno en esto y podría ser un gran contrincante para ti!

-Pero...

-No vemos!- Shaoran salió de la habitación dejando a los chicos con un silencio incomodo.

-Emmm... te enseñare los movimientos básicos- dijo Mike cortando el silencio.

-Ok

-De acuerdo- el chico se puso a un lado de ella he hizo un movimiento con los brazos- esta es la primera posición.

-Humm...- Keira movió también sus brazos tratando de imitarlo- Ali?

-Casi, observa- Mike se puso detrás de ella y tomo uno de sus brazos y lo coloco en la posición correcta.

Keira ponía mucha atención en todo lo que Mike decía- Por el otro lado Mike era un manojo de nervios, sentía claramente el cuerpo de la chica sobre el de el y eso le ocasionaba que la piel se le erizara. Sin proponérselo tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que no noto pero si senita como su cara se ponía caliente.

-Ya llegamos!- Danielle Hiragizawa entro en la habitación de repente con una bolsa llena de víveres.

-Hola Danielle!- Keira se separo de Mike el cual se decepcionó un poco- por que llevas esa bolsa?

-Esto? A! Es para la cena de navidad, mama Kaho y yo prepararemos un gran festín.

-Si tu vas a cocinar probablemente se queme todo- dijo Mike mientras se recargaba en una pared cruzado de brazos

-Que dijiste!- Danielle saco su puño con una vena en el, estilo caricatura.

"_Ellos siempre se la pasan peleándose, hasta dan risa parecen niños pequeños... me pregunto si..._" - -Uff que calor hace! Y estoy sudando ja ja Danielle que te parece s vamos a la cocina por algo de tomar –Keira intervino en la situación ates de que el lugar se convirtiera en un ring de luchas.

-Suena bien vamos- Danielle le dirigió a Mike una mirada de pocos amigos antes de ir a la cocina.

-Hola chicas!- saludo alegremente Kaho al ver a las dos jóvenes entrar a la cocina. Ella se encontraba guardando víveres de otra bolsa en la alacena.

-Buenos días Kaho- saludo Keira- me podrías dar un vaso de agua por favor?

-Por supuesto- ella le dio el vaso.

-Muchas gracias.- Keira estaba dispuesta a irse y Tomoyo la detuvo.

-Hola Keira

-Hola señora Hiragizawa.

-No nos acompañas un rato?- pregunto mientras dejaba otra bolsa de víveres en la mesa de la cocina.

-No gracias, tengo que seguir entrenando, Mike me esta esperando. Con permiso.- y entonces se fue la chica.

-Kaho no crees que Keira tiene un cierto parecido en Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo mientras vaciaba la bolsa. Danielle escuchaba claramente todo lo que decían.

-Un poco, no completamente, pero si.

-Tiene ese entusiasmo que ella tenia, ese compromiso, las ganas de seguir adelante...

-Y la misma actitud cuando esta enamorada o le gusta alguien.- la interrumpió Kaho. Tomoyo sonrió.

-jaja

-Por que dicen eso?- pregunto Danielle mientras le pasaba la leche a Kaho.

-Tu solo observa Danielle, solo observa.- le respondió su mama con una sonrisa picara.

**De regreso con Mike**

-Te tardaste- fue lo primero que dijo Mike al ver entrar a su "alumna"

-Dios mío que gruñón eres!

-Tengo mucho que enseñarte y no tengo paciencia así que...

-Así "que"?- Keira lo desafiaba con la mirada. Mike no puso sostenerla y entonces le dijo.

-Mi tío me pidió que te entregara a Keroberus.

-A Kero-que?

-A el...- dijo Mike señalando a un gato que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación aparentemente dormido. Keira desconcertada se acerco a el y lo observo por un momento. Entonces lo reconoció.

-Es el guardián verdad? A dios que lindo es!- la chica lo tomo por un instante en su brazos y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza. Kero se despertó al sentir como le rascaban la cabeza y eso le agrado. Se dejo acariciar. Keira solo sonreía. Kero se movió hasta dejar al descubierto su estomago, Keira de nuevo se río y le comenzó a acariciar su abdomen.

Mike estaba perplejo miraba todo esto y se quedo mudo. Realmente no entendía la chica. Entonces él desvío su mirada al rostro de ella y sintió un hormigueo en su estomago, no sabia por que pero el verla feliz sentía que todo su mundo cambiaba y deseba que ella siempre estuviera así, con esa gran sonrisa.

**24 de diciembre, noche**

24 de diciembre... un día muy especial para muchos. Los niños pequeños esperan ansiosamente la llegada de Santa Claus, otros esta fecha es motivo de reunirse con sus familiares, el abuelo con su nieto favorito, una hija con su madre y para otros es un dia para lucirse lo mas que se pueda en la cena de navidad.

Cierto, ese día tiene muchos significados para diferentes personas pero siempre abunda la alegría en las casas mientras cenan, cantan o intercambian regalos.

En el Templo Tsukimine esta no era la excepción.

La casa donde se hospedaban la familia Li estaba adornada con figuras navideñas además de un gran árbol en la sala principal. La chimenea brindaba el calor a las personas que se protegían del frío invierno y de la fría nieve de afuera. Los huéspedes e invitados disfrutaban una deliciosa cena hecha por las chicas Hiragizawa y Kaho Kinomoto.

-les quedo delicioso Tomoyo!- decía Yukito mientras comía... y comía... y comía, Emily y Keira se quedaban boquiabiertas con el tenedor en el aire al ver a su tio comer tanto. Todo el mundo se reía.

Kero (n/a: quien llevaba un gran moño de colores navideños gracias a la nueva modista Emily) tenia una competencia de comida con Spi. Por su parte Kaho platicaba con Tomoyo, Eriol molestaba a Shaoran, Meiling y Ryu estaban muy cariñosos cosa que ni Anne y Mike pudieron soportar, Nakuru tenia bien sujeto a Touya, Danielle de vez en cuando sacaba su espejo para tratar de quitarse toda la comida que Jack le aventaba.

O si, una GRAN familia disfrutaba el banquete. A media noche las felicitaciones llegaron y con ello también los regalos. Todos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a la sala donde se encontraba el gran árbol con muchos regalos debajo. Poco a poco todos fueron entregándolos.

Jack se acerco a Keira con una caja.

-Feliz navidad niña horrorosa!- le dijo al entregar su caja. Keira le sonrió y se lo agradeció y abrió la caja. Unas pantuflas que parecían patas de oso.

-Jaja gracias! y toma este es mi regalo- Keira le entrego una caja un poco mas pequeña.

-Cielos gracias! que es? Que es?- Jack abrió su caja y descubrió un despertador en forma de gallina.- que onda con esto?

-Jaja para que ya te levantes temprano que siempre llegas tarde a clase.

-Vale, vale. Muchas gracias niña- se dieron un abrazo.

-Y ese regalo? Para quien es?- preguntó Keira provocando que su querido amigo se sonrojara al máximo. Keira se desconcertó un poco.

-es...- pa-pa-pa...- el chico desvió su mirada a Danielle quien en ese momento recibia un abrazo por parte de su padre.

-Es para Danielle?

-Gritalo si quieres!

-Bueno... ESE REGALO ES...- Jack le cubrio la boca con las manos mientras se ponia mas nervioso.

-No en serio no digas nada, es un poco difícil para mi esto.

-Hey tranquilo, ve y daselo. NO te va a morder..- la chica le puso una mano sobre el hombro dando muestra de apoyo.

-Eso no puedes estar muy segura...

-Ve!- Keira lo empujo con una mano y encones se acerco demasiado a Danielle. Alguien distrajo a Keira de esa escena. Era Mike y al parecer un poco nervioso.

Al parecer Jack no era el único con problemas.

-hola.- dijo Mike

-Hum.. hola, ya nos habíamos saludado antes.

-lo se, pero quería darte esto.- Mike le entrego una pequeña caja - feliz navidad.

-Mike, no tenias que hacerlo.

-Lo se, pero quería dártelo.

-Oh bueno en ese caso, toma- Keira cogió una bolsa que estaba detrás de ella y se la dio a Mike- quería dártelo en especia de agradecimiento por ayudarme a entrenar, solo que no se si sea de tu agrado.

El chico se quedo sin habla, no sabia que decirle, mas bien nunca se había imaginado que ella le iba a dar algo. Mike se distrajo de sus pensamientos al ve que la chica había abierto la caja y sacaba y sacaba una pulsera de oro blanco y tenia un dije de una estrella también blanca.

-Mike, esto es demasiado...

-No te gusto?

-Por supuesto que si! Muchísimas gracias!- en seguida la chica se puso la pulsera y la admiro ya puesta y de nuevo se dirigió a Mike- con un regalo como este dudo que te guste el mío.

-Oh!... no digas eso...- Mike abrió la bolsa y de ella saco un perro de peluche pequeño, el perro era de color gris y tenia el abdomen blanco.

-Lo sabia no te gusto lo lamento...

-esta muy lindo... cuando era chico mi primer juguete fue un perro muy parecido a este, y cuando estaba en el kinder me lo robaron (n/a mas bien lo perdió, pero los hombres nunca aceptan su responsabilidad!). Y ahora al ver este... me trajo buenos recuerdos.

-Que bien...- Keira lo miraba tiernamente y sin poder aguantarse las ganas lo abrazo y Mike correspondió al abrazo.

-Wow que lindos se ven asi!- susurro Tomoyo a su (n/a su querido) esposo.

-Ja ja si, pero muy atolondrados, tenemos que hacer algo para que se den cuenta.

-Pero... y esa jovencita?

-Te refieres a...-ambos se miraron un poco preocupados, pero en eso la puerta de la entrada se abrió inesperadamente.

-Buenas noches! Lamento llegar tarde pero el avio se retraso un poco pero ya llegue.- dijo una jovencita. La sala había quedado en silencio y la mayoría de las miradas se habían puesto en Mike quien se puso un poco nervioso.

Conforme mas caminaba la joven mas se podía percibir su físico. Ella era pelirroja y su pelo que lo traía suelto estaba un poco rizado también tenia los ojos entre carmín y durazno y vestía una blusa color negro con unos jeans y unas botas también negras, tenia un saco también negro. Cuando por fin estuvo en vista de todos, Mike sonrió mas nerviosos que nunca y se separo completamente de Keira quien esta la miraba extrañada. Entonces Meiling hablo.

-Hanna! Hola cariño! Que gusto de verte, por que no nos avisaste que venias?- Meiling se levanto de su asiento y fue a recibir el saco de la chica.

-Lo lamento señora Li, pero quería darles una sorpresa, de hecho la sorpresa era para el.- termino dándole una miradita a Mike quien se le erizaron los pelos en la nuca.

-Oh que bien, bueno se las presento para quienes no la conocen, ella es Hanna Darko...- la mencionada hizo una inclinación- y es... la prometida de Mike.

**Fin del capitulo**

Marisaki: ja ja por fin lo termine! Jaja espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si no pues ya saben estoy abiuerta a cualquier tipo de sugerencias!

Bueno agradecimientos a...

**Kissmy: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Ya tenia tiempo sin leerte espero que este bien. Pues bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo espero que te haya gustado. Bye!**

**Hanna: ya c que Mike es mensito pero eso es lo bueno sino, no se avecinaría todo lo que tengo planeado para tu personaje. Una cosa, puede que le cambie un poco la actitud a tu personaje pero tratare de ser lo mas fiel a el te lo prometo Pero ya apareciste! Hiciste tu entrada triunfal! Ja ja pero bueno hay que ver que nos depara el destino. Muchas gracias por leerme! Y por cierto, no me dejaste tu mail (o si pero luego soy bien despistada) pero aquí te dejo el mio. no te preocupes, sinceramente no pense que causaría problemas pero como vi que queréis participar pense que quedarias perfecta para ese personaje, la que tiene que disculparse soy yo, je je. Por cierto, Hanna no es la mejor amiga de Emily, seria Anne quien es la hermana de Mike, pequeño gran detalle. Voy de acuerdo contigo de que Jack es un personaje raro, y es que lo tome de la vida real, de mi mejor amigo y es exactamente igual, asi que ya nada me sorprende y espero que a ti tampoco. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigas dejando tus comentarios!**

SALUDOS AL HERMANO DE HANNA, Joshi! Y espero que sigas leyendo el fic!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

¿conociendo al enemigo?

-Una navidad agradable ne?- susurro una voz a su lado. Keira no lo escucho tenia otras cosas en su cabeza.- Keira?

Jack hizo señas con su mano para tratar de llamar la atención de su amiga, pero esta no respondía seguía sentada en su escritorio viendo a la nada.

-Hola chicos!- lo saludo una voz femenina. Jack se puso algo rígido al escucharla, pero en seguida recobro su compostura.

-Hola Danielle...- dijo simplemente cuando esta se acerco.

-Hola... hum?- Danielle se agacho y observo a su amiga. Al verla Danielle le pregunto a Jack- que le sucede?

-No lo se,- dijo el sentándose en el escritorio delante de Keira.

-Que raro...- dijo Danielle y sin querer desvió su mirada hasta la muñeca de Keira donde brillaba algo blanco- hum... que es eso?- la chica tomo la mano de Keira y observo la pulsera de Keira. Esta a su vez que ella la observaba quito su mano rápidamente y se puso un poco colorada.

-Keira que sucede?

-No nada...

-yo solo quería ver tu pulsera...

-Hum!- Keira observo la muñeca donde brillaba alegremente la pulsera que Mike le había regalado. No sabia por que pero al recordarlo, ella se sentía un poco triste pero trataba de disimularlo.

-Oye Danielle...- intervino Jack- la chica que apareció en navidad, la prometida de Mike, por que esta aquí?

-Yo que diablos voy a saber?- respondió ella un poco enojada.

-Se ve que no te llevas muy bien con ella- dijo Keira.

-Si vieras como es ella realmente pensarías igual que yo.

Un rayo de pronto ilumino el cielo gris de esa mañana. Los alumnos que se encontraban en el patio de la escuela corrieron hacia el interior del edificio pensando que en cualquier momento iba a llover, lo cual nunca paso.

-ella ya sabe la verdad- dijo una voz femenina a una figura que se encontraba sentado frente a una ventana donde se podía ver el día gris.

-De que hablas?- respondió la figura. La voz era de un hombre.

-Me refiero a que gracias a los Li, esa chiquilla ya sabe que posee magia y ahora la están entrenando para derrotarnos.

-Ja, ja y por eso vienes y azotas la puerta?

La joven salio de la sombra y giro la silla del hombre para que este la mirara.

-Alan lo digo en serio esto nos concierne a los dos!

-Reiko quieres calmarte? – Alan se levanto de la silla y fue a un mini bar que tenia en la habitación donde saco un poco de brandy que después se lo tomo.

-Por que estas tan calmado? No vez que esto puede ser nuestro fin si la chiquilla se hace mas fuerte gracias a ellos?

-Escúchame bien Reiko, nos conviene que se haga mas fuerte. Eso indica que su magia será mas poderosa por lo tanto cuando se la quitemos seremos aun mas poderosos!

Reiko no dijo nada, se limito a cruzarse de brazos y seguir a Alan con la mirada.

-Tienes razón, pero si queremos cumplir nuestros planes tendremos que hacer que esta chiquilla se haga fuerte rápido, por que no nos queda mucho tiempo, tu en solo unos meses desaparecerás y dejaras el cuerpo de la persona de la que te apoderaste y yo, perderé mis poderes y seré una simple humana y no gaste la mitad de mis poderes en traerte aquí.

-Por eso... tenemos que idear un plan para... motivar a la niña a que se apure...

-Que tienes en mente?

-Ya lo veras... ya lo veras...

-Keira muévete no te quedes ahí como si nada, usa las artes marciales!- Shaoran le gritaba a la joven mientras veía como Mike y ella tenían un duelo en el jardín.

Keira no sabia por que pero tenia muchas ganas de derrotar a Mike y su mirada mostraba mucho rencor. Al principio Mike no lo había notado, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta.

Keira corrió hasta donde estaba Mike quien la esperaba en una posición de ataque, Keira le soltó una patada que Mike logro esquivar logrando tirarla al suelo. Pero la chica no se quedo ahí con su pierna logró tirar a Mike al suelo justo cuando ella se levantaba y ponía un pie sobre su pecho anunciando su victoria!

-Si eso! Asi se hace Keira- Shaoran vitoreaba mientras los veía.

-Ganaste- susurro el chico desde el suelo. Keira le lanzo una mirada fulminante y después ella solo sintió como se quedaba sorda.

-DIOS MIO! QUE LE HICISTE A MIKE NIÑA TONTA!

-hoe'- dijo Keira volteando a ver de donde provenía la voz y descubrió a Hanna detrás de Shaoran y aparentemente molesta – yo solo...

-Apártate de el bruja!- dijo Hanna mientras corria a socorrer a Mike quien este se veía muy avergonzado.

-Pero...

-Niño estas bien mi vida?- dijo la pelirroja cuando abrazó a su prometido.

-Si, pero no tienes que actuar asi...- contesto Mike tratando de reincorporarse.

-Keira ven un momento...- dijo Shaoran del otro lado, la chica asintió y camino hasta el.

-Que sucede?

-Lamento que ella te trate asi, pero es muy posesiva.

-No se preocupe, yo entiendo. Se van a casar- esto ultimo lo dijo tristemente lo cual Shaoran noto.

-Keira, ve a cambiarte, hemos terminado por hoy.

-De acuerdo, vamos kero...- susurro al peluche que se encontraba dormido sobre un pierda. Keira al ver que no respondía lo cogió y se fue alejando hasta que de pronto sintió algo en su pecho que la hizo detenerse. Era como un presentimiento.

Decidió voltear a ver a Shaoran, y este se encontraba sorprendido, al parecer había sentido lo mismo que Keira, pero ella no podía explicar por que. Miro también a Mike y estaba igual que Shaoran inclusive Hanna estaba igual.

-Que fue eso?- preguntó Keira.

-Eso...- dijo Shaoran levantándose- es una presencia, y esa presencia es una carta Clow.

----------------

aquí se puede sentir mas eso...- dijo Keira mientras observaba todo su alrededor arriba de la resbaladilla del rey pingüino.

-Tienes razón, pero no se ve por ningún lado- dijo Mike (n/a quien por cierto esta vestido con el atuendo de Shaoran pero sin el sombrero) con su espada en mano haciendo lo mismo que Keira. Hanna estaba tomada de la mano libre de el mientras también hacia lo mismo.

-Esta cerca, estén muy atentos puede aparecer en cualquier momento...- Shaoran susurro.

-Keira estas segura de que podrás hacerlo?- pregunto Kero volando cerca de ella. Keira lo miro y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Ya veras que todo va a salir bien, solo ten fe.- contesto simplemente.

De nuevo, el cielo comenzó a ser gris, las nubes se juntaban mas rápido de lo normal. El viento soplaba, por un momento nadie dijo nada, solo silencio.

-que se supone que deba pasar?- dijo de pronto Keira. (n/a todos caen al suelo estilo anime)

de la nada varios rayos comenzaron atacarlos. Mike con su espada comenzó a invocar escudos protectores con Hanna detrás de el, Shaoran y Keira con gran agilidad los evitaban.

-Que debo de hacer ahora? Pregunto jadeando Keira.

-La carta debe tomar su forma original para poder atraparla pero antes de eso hay que atacarla para que debilite.- respondió Shaoran evitando otro rayo.

-Como haré eso?- pensó Keira mientras seguía corriendo- "la magia no esta en el báculo"- ella tomo la llave que escondía el báculo- "esta dentro de mi".

-Mike ataca a la carta esta justo enfrente de ti!- grito Shaoran. Keira salió de sus pensamientos y observo la situación.

Mike acababa de localizar a la carta que seguía en forma de trueno. Lo miraba atentamente. Hanna estaba a su lado en una pose de batalla. Mike invoco algo que Keira no alcanzo a escuchar y de la espada salió una fuerza que derribo al trueno provocando que mostrara su verdadera identidad.

-Si lo lograste!- grito Shaoran- vamos Keira!

Keira se reincorporo y empezó a recitar el conjuro que Kero le había enseñado:

"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Keira, quien acepto la misión contigo, Libérate!"

De la llave apareció el báculo. Keira estaba lista para sellara, pero nunca vio que la carta se había recuperado y ahora se dirigía a atacarla.

-Cuidado Keira!- grito Mike y empezó a correr hacia ella.

Keira observo a su derecha y vio como un gran felino se abalanzaba sobre ella. Mike no llego a tiempo. El felino se encontraba sobre Keira quien esta con el báculo trataba de alejarlo, pero era mas la fuerza de este. El felino le rugía a Keira y ello lo miro a los ojos. Los observo muy bien y sin proponérselo, el felino comenzó a quitarse de encima sin apartarle la mirada. Mike no lo podía creer. Cuando Keira se reincorporo totalmente aun no despegaba los ojos de este y fue cuando se dio cuenta que en la mirada de este había cierta tristeza.

**  
**Mike cogió de nuevo su espada y decidió atacar nuevamente a la carta, pero Shaoran se lo impidió.

-No lo hagas, deja que ella lo solucione.

Mike se quedo en su lugar.

Keira se acerco lentamente a la carta y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le comenzó acariciar la cabeza.

-No estés triste- dijo la chica cuando estuvo a su altura. Al parecer a la carta le agradaba que lo acariciaran- no te preocupes, todo esta bien. No soy ella, pero te prometo que te voy a cuidar mucho.- el felino le lamió la cara- de acuerdo. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Keira se levanto y tomo el báculo y comenzó a recitar –"regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, Carta Sakura!"- el felino comenzó desaparecer en medio de ráfagas de viento y cuando estas terminaron Keira tenia en sus manos la carta "the Thunder".  
-Anne espérame!- la pequeña Emily corría atravesando el patio de la escuela primaria para alcanzar a su amiga.

-Que sucede Emily?

-Oye necesito que me ayudes en un proyecto para cocina, como tu sabrás no soy muy buena para eso.- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Claro, solo dime cuando.

-Quería saber si hoy, je je es que el trabajo es para mañana pero han pasado tantas cosas con mi hermana...- ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-mmm yo creo que si, solo hay que esperar a la señorita Hiragizawa, iba a venir por mi por que quería mostrarme algo, después de eso vamos a mi casa si quieres.

-Por supuesto- contesto Emily mientras se detenían en el semáforo. La calle estaba desierta.

-Hola chicas, espero no interrumpir- se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ellas.

Las chicas se dieron la vuelta para observar el dueño de aquella voz. Su sorpresa fue tal al encontrarse con una hombre que les sonreía de modo macabro. Las chicas comenzaron a temblar de miedo.

-No se asusten- el hombre las tomo de los hombros- solo daremos una vueltecita ja ja- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre con las dos niñas desaparecieron.

-Anne, Emily! Rayos llegue demasiado tarde y se las llevo Alan, tengo que avisar a los demás- Danielle regreso en sus pasos y corrió en dirección al parque donde podía  
reconocer la presencia de su amiga.

-Si! Capture la carta! Capture la carta-¡!- Keira daba vueltas de felicidad abrazando a Kero quien este se estaba asfixiando.

-Me da mucho gusto que lo hayas logrado Keira, muchas felicidades- dijo Shaoran sonriéndole lo cual provoco que la chica se sonrojara levemente.

-Como esta niña te pudo atraparla con ese nivel de magia tan bajo- dijo por lo bajo Hanna mirando recelosa a Keira. Mike la escucho.

-Son cosas en las que a veces no podemos explicarnos- contesto. Hanna le dio una mirada de pocos amigos.

A lo lejos se escucharon pasos, los 5 escucharon como se acercaban y momentos después Danielle apareció.

-A... ese de-sgraciado...- dijo jadeando.

-Dan que sucede- Keira se acerco a ella.

-Alan... el secuestro a Anne y Emily.

(n/a ja ja aquí no se acaba, je je)

-QUE!- dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

-Fui a recogerlas por que sentía desde la mañana que algo malo les iba a pasar y a la salida de la escuela Alan las encontró y se las llevo, desapareció antes de que yo pudiera llegar.

-Debemos de hacer algo- dijo Keira comenzando a temblar.

- no sabemos lo que tiene planeado Alan, asi que debemos tener mucho cuidado.- respondio Shaoran mirándola fijamente- tranquila las encontraremos.

Keira miro al suelo. Sentia que las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer toda su cara. Mike la observaba disimuladamente.

-Mike, puedes sentir la presencia de Anne- Shaoran lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Solo hasta que ella me trate de mandar algo, sino, no puedo.

-Concéntrate y dime si sientes algo.

Mike guardo primero su espada y después cerro los ojos tratando de sentir algo. Pasaron varios minutos, los cuales se le hicieron eternos a Keira, quién comenzaba a ponerse blanca de los nervios.

-Las encontré- dijo finalmente Mike.

-Donde- pregunto Danielle.

-Están en el parque de diversiones y Alan y Reiko nos esperan al anochecer.

**Parque de diversiones**

Jack, Keira, Mike, Shaoran, Kero, Hanna, Eriol, Danielle Nakuru y Spi se encontraban a la entrada del parque. Ya era de noche y el lugar estaba totalmente vació.

Shaoran guió al grupo al interior de este y dentro comenzaron a gritar el nombre de las niñas pero no había señales de ellas. Por lo menos algo era seguro, no estaban muertas.

Después de un rato andar buscando Keira y Danielle fueron a la rueda de la fortuna que era el único lugar que les faltaba por buscar.

-Aquí no están- dijo Danielle sin ánimos.

-Vayamos con los demás- susurro Keira mas triste que nunca.

-Keira!

Ambas chicas miraron a su alrededor. Ambas habían escuchado ese grito y era de Emily pero no sabían de donde provenía.

-Keira!- se volvió a escuchar. Keira seguía buscándolas con la mirada entonces Danielle tomo su hombro y al tener su atención ella señalo en lo alto de la rueda una esfera de color negro y dentro de esta se encontraban las dos niñas gritando y tratando de salir de la esfera.

-Emily! Anne! Descuiden las bajaremos de ahi- grito Danielle.

-Por aca, las encontramos!- alerto Keira a los demás.

-Vaya, vaya, Keira Nishikawa ya sabe usar su magia. Esto es muy bueno.- Alan estaba sentado en uno de los carritos de un juego mecánico atrás de ellas y las miraba con malicia.

-Me las vas a pagar, bájalas de ahí!- le ordeno Keira.

-Ja ja no me digas eso, tu no eres nadie para mandarme y si las quieres de vuelta tendrás que pelear.- dijo simplemente.

-Eso será pan comido, por lo visto no te has dado cuenta que somos 10 contra uno- dijo Danielle sacando un báculo parecido al de Eriol, pero mas pequeño.

-No me subestimes pequeña Danielle, por lo visto aun no me conoces bien-respondió levantándose del carrito.

Los demás llegaron y cuando vieron a las niñas atrapadas en la esfera todos le dirigieron una mirada de odio a Alan.

-Vaya que miradas son esas, pero anímense, la fiesta va a empezar. Reiko si quieres hacerme los honores?- dijo alan a alguien detrás de ella.

La mencionada salio de las sombras junto con hombres mas quienes iban vestidos de negro. Sin avisar, estos comenzaron a atacar y los otros comenzaron a defenderse. Todos tenían un combatiente pero las peleas mas fuertes eran entre Shaoran vs. Alan y Reiko vs. Eriol.

Keira por su parte, al ser novata, llevaba las de perder. El brujo que peleaba contra ella usaba varios hechizos a la vez que la chica difícilmente podía evitar. Varios de ellos la alcanzaron y le produjeron una herida en el hombro lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo. El brujo conjugo una espada y estaba dispuesto a dar su golpe final. Keira al verse en desventaja espero el golpe el cual, nunca llego.

Ella alzo la mirada y vio como Mike con su espada se había puesto entre el brujo y ella evitando que la lastimaran mas. La chica se reincorporo y con sus manos invoco una especie d esfera llena de fuego mientras Mike mantenía ocupado al brujo. Keira estaba dispuesta a mandar la esfera.

-Mike al suelo- grito ella. El chico por reflejo hizo lo que le dijo y entonces la esfera fue directamente al brujo provocando que este desapareciera.

-"uno menos"- pensó ella.

Mike regreso a pelear contra uno que peleaba con Hanna, Keira por un momento pensó en hacer lo mismo pero entonces recordó a las niñas, que aun se encontraban sobre la rueda. Mientras todos seguían en batalla, ella fue hasta los cubículos (n/a si se llaman asi?) y comenzó a saltar encima de ellos hasta llegar a la punta. Las niñas ya no gritaban.

Keira les dirigió una sonrisa, pero pensó que tenia un nuevo problema delante. ¿Cómo sacarlas de ahí? Intento poner una mano sobre la esfera pero esta dio una descarga que por poco la toca. Entonces ella decidió hacer nuevamente una esfera de fuego y la lanzo hacia la esfera. Aunque pequeña, esta al chocar hizo que parte de la esfera negra se desintegrara. Keira sonrió.

-Por lo menos sabemos como empezar- después siguió haciendo esferas esta vez de un tamaño un poco mas grande y las comenzó a lanzar a la esfera negra.

Abajo, mientras los magos vestidos de negro estaban siendo derrotados, unos habían huido y otros los desaparecieron. Shaoran y Eriol comenzaban a ganar pero un destello encima de la rueda de la fortuna los hizo distrajo.

-La esfera ya no esta!- grito Danielle señalando. Mike observo a su alrededor en busca de Keira y no la encontró entonces supo que ella estaba allá arriba. Corrió hacia la rueda e hizo lo que Keira había hecho anteriormente.

Reiko y Alan habían desaparecido cuando Shaoran y Eriol se distrajeron, cosa que los hizo enojar, pero lo primordial era saber como estaban las niñas y decidieron esperar a que Mike bajara.

Arriba, cuando este llego finalmente encontró a Emily y Anne perfectamente bien, pero observo que a lado de ellas estaba Keira inconsciente.

Ahora si, final del capitulo.

Quiero pedir una disculpa por haberme tardado un poco es subir este nuevo capitulo, pero es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que me es difícil hacer todo, además mis animos no son los mismos, pero eh aquí, cumpli!

en el anime Sakura atrapa la carta The Thunder con ayuda de la carta The Shadow, como este es mi fic, y como todo puede pasar en el mundo de los fics, decidi que Keira la atrapara, un poco raro, pero sip, je je soy yo.

Lo que Keira ve en los ojos de The Thunder es tristeza por que siente que su ama ya no esta (osease Sakura) y como Keira tiene una magia muy parecida a la de ella, el se deja consentir por Keira.

ahora si, contestemos reviews!

Hanna Li: ja ja lo mismo digo, cada dia me cae mejor Mike y a ti mas por que te vas a casar con el (jo jo jo) dentro de todo, es se comportara bien, tal como el mismisimo Shaoran cuando andaba de prometido con Meiling pero el destino... o si maldito destino cambiara muchas cosas. Hablando de Yoshi, muy pronto aparecera y tenog una gran sorpresa para el ja ja, espera y veras

Lian Niwa: perdon por no haberte respondido el reveiw del capitulo pasado , es que si lo habia hecho pero mi programa esta fayando y de hecho mezclo lo de hanna y lo tuyo y pues cuando lo subia no aparecia correctamente. Espero que lo sigas leyendo. Ay espero tmb que me perdones.

Joshua: no se si estes leyendo este fic, pero te digo que si recibi tu review y muchas gracias por el. Trate de agregarte a mi msm pero dice que tu dirección no existe, de todas formas agregame por que estoy muy dispuesta hacer lo que tu me pidas. Te dejo mi mail 


	9. Feliz San Valentin I

**Capitulo 8**

Primera Parte

_Feliz San Valentín_

Mike tomo en brazos a Keira, después miro a la niñas y les dijo:

-Vayámonos de aquí, aun es peligroso estar aquí.

Los cuatro bajaron poco a poco y cuando llegaron al suelo, la batalla había terminado, todos estaban reunidos y observaban a la inconsciente de Keira en brazos del chico Li.

-Que fue lo que le paso?- preguntó Eriol guardando su báculo. 

-No lo se, cuando llegue ya estaba inconsciente.- dijo Mike. Hanna estaba un poco apartada de ahí viendo con recelo a la chica que descansaba en brazos de su prometido.

-Rompió con su magia la esfera en la que estábamos Emily y yo, después de eso no me explico como se desmayo- dijo Anne.

-Efectos secundarios...- se dijo a si mismo Shaoran

-Que dices Shaoran?

-Cuado Reiko le dio su veneno pudimos quitarle la mayoría, pero le advertí a Keira que iba a sentir efectos secundarios, al parecer quedaron residuos del veneno que absorbe la energía de ella si se esfuerza demasiado en algo. 

-Ósea que cuando utilice al máximo su magia...- trato de formular Danielle.

-Correrá el riesgo de perder la vida- terminó Eriol.

Mike, al escuchar esto observo de nuevo a la chica que descansaba tranquilamente sobre su pecho. 

--------------------------

-Aun no comprendo el porque tuvo que atacar a dos niñas- Erio parecía bastante molesto. Se encontraba con Shaoran en una sala del templo Tsukimine.

- Para provocarnos, para recordarnos lo que es capaz de hacer.- respondió Shaoran viendo por una ventana.

-Pero la pelea es con nosotros, no con unas niñas inocentes!

-Eriol no me pongas a analizar la mente de un asesino quieres?

-Vale vale...

-Tio?- Mike entro en la habitación seguido de Hanna, ambos hicieron una inclinación.

-Que sucede?

-Llego el señor Tenshi- dijo Hanna

-Que bien- Eriol se levanto de su asiento. Los cuatro salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con un anciano de cara amable , calvo y con una barba bastante larga.

-Buenas tardes sensei Tenshi- saludo Shaoran haciendo una reverencia, Eriol también lo hizo.

-Buenas tardes Shaoran, me alegro de que estés bien, donde esta la jovencita?

-Yo lo llevare con ella sensei- dijo inmediatamente Mike, Hanna lo miro con cara de pocos amigos... ¿por qué de repente tanto interés en ayudar a Keira?

Todos siguieron a Mike por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas donde a la mitad de este se detuvieron. Mike toco la puerta antes de entrar a la recamara donde se encontraba Danielle, Kaho y Tomoyo cuidando a la todavía inconsciente Keira .Había pasado casí un día desde que se desmayo.

-Tomoyo, Kaho...- Dijo Eriol entrando a la habitación con todos los demás- el es el señor Tenshi , vino a curar a Keira.

Las jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la habitación seguidas de los demás, hasta que solo quedaron el anciano Tenshi y Keira.

(n/a aquí tengo que abrir una pequeña pausa para explicar quien es este sujeto... pues bueno como se dijo anteriormente, su nombre es Tenshi y viene de Hong Kong, es miembro del concilio de magia, como uno de los sabios por que aunque no lo aparente tiene 102 añitos jiji. Posee una gran magia y su especialidad es curar a la gente, ayudo a Shaoran con parte de su entrenamiento para ser lider del clan y entreno también por un tiempo a Mike, he aquí el porque los dos le dicen "sensei")

----------------

2 horas después

-por que se tarda tanto?- pregunto Danielle acercándose a su padre para que la abrazara.

-No lo se, probablemente Keira perdió mucha de su energía y por eso se esta tardando, pero descuida que todo saldrá muy bien.

-Eso espero, y que sea pronto por que ya me estoy preocupando- dijo Tomoyo 

Ante sus palabras la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella salió el anciano muy sonriente.

-Sensei como esta la chica?- preguntó Shaoran al acercarse.

-Ooo esta muy linda!- todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-Sensei, no me refería esto-Shaoran le tenia mucha paciencia con su querido maestro- me refiero a la condición de la joven.

-Esta bien, solo necesita descansar un poco mas, aun no abre los ojos así que no vayan a molestarla. Es una chica muy fuerte y muy poderosa! Me alegro que la tengan de su lado. Solo les pediría que aun no hablen con ella acerca de lo que le podría pasar si llega a usar toda su magia sin estar realmente muy preparada.

-Aremos lo que usted pida sensei- dijo Shaoran

-Gracias sensei- dijo Mike con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Hanna de nuevo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y se acerco a el y lo abrazo. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de esto.

-Bueno entonces que les parece si todos tomamos una deliciosa taza de te.- dijo la amatista.

-Te? Ooo si que me gustaría- dijo muy animadamente el anciano siguiendo a Tomoyo hasta la cocina. Todos se levantaron de su asiento excepto Danielle.

-Sucede algo hija?- preguntó Eriol.

-No nada... solo que me quedare con ella por si acaso despierta.- respondió Danielle caminando hacia la habitación de su amiga.

Danielle entro a la habitación con un suspiro, se sentía algo cansada pero quería ver como seguía su amiga, para su sorpresa Keira ya se había despertado y se estaba acomodando en su cama.

-Hola- saludo Keira a Danielle.

-Hey, que bueno que ya despertaste.

-Si... que fue lo que me paso?

-Te desmayaste por que usaste mucha magia para liberar a las niñas- Danielle tomo una silla y la acerco a la cama.

-Y como están? ¿Dónde esta Emily?

-No te preocupes, ellas están bien, Emily se la llevo Yukito para que descansara un poco.

-Que bueno que nada les paso...

-Lo que mas nos tenia preocupados eras tu, pero ya paso todo.

-La pelea... no di lo mejor de mi, solo estorbe- Keira se sentía un poco decepcionada.

-No digas eso- Danielle puso su mano sobre la de la chica.- eres nueva en esto y te falta un poco de practica. Además te faltan buscar las cartas para poder aumentar su nivel de magia, no te desanimes.

-Segura?

-Por supuesto!

-Esta bien seguiré entrenando entonces.

Ya había pasado un poco mas de un mes desde aquella batalla. Alan no los había vuelto a molestar , algo que ponía un poco nervioso a Shaoran. Pero lo primordial de todo era Keira, quien seguía entrenando y con ayuda de Mike, Hanna (aunque esta un poco enojada), Jack y Danielle pudo capturar 4 cartas mas. Jack y Keira continuaron su gran amistad que habían iniciado meses antes y ahora se conocían mucho mejor, se tenían mucha confianza y no había nada que alguno no supiera del otro. Hanna y Mike se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, y Mike y Keira solo se veían a la hora de los entrenamientos. Danielle era la única que se sentía un poco incomoda, ya que cada quien había encontrado su compañero, excepto ella.

Enero estaba finalizando y poco a poco febrero iniciaba, lo que marcaba el inicio de una temporada llena de "amor". En la preparatoria de los chicos se habían colocado posters para el tan esperado día de San Valentín y anunciaban los productos que se iban a vender ese día tal como rosas, chocolates globos y tarjetas.

Una semana antes del 14 de febrero Jack y Keira se encontraban caminando para la heladería y comentaban acerca de sus planes para el día del amor y la amistad.

-Ya tienes pareja?- le pregunto Jack a su amiga.

-No aun no, nadie me lo ha pedido- dijo tranquilamente.

-eso esta muy mal!

-¿Por qué lo dices? No es tan malo, pasare un buen San Valentín con Danielle, Emily y Anne. Decidimos comprar películas y organizar una pijamada en casa de Dan.

-Pero se supone que es el día del amor...- Jack no entendía la actitud de su amiga.

-Yo pienso que puedes celebrar el "amor" todo el año, mi opinión de San Valentín es que es uno de los días mas comerciales de todo el año incluyendo Navidad. ¿No lo entiendes? Podemos celebrar las amistades, los amores, a nuestras madres etc todo el año, no se necesita de un día especifico. Como dije, para mi son solo días comerciales donde las compañías solo los explotan para que nosotros compremos sus productos.

-Bueno tienes un poco de razón...- los chicos atravesaron la calle para llegar a la heladería- pero aun así a mi me gusta celebrar ese día.

-y tu... ya conseguiste pareja?

-Muchas chicas me lo han pedido- lo dijo con mucho orgullo, Keira solo le sonreía- pero quiero pasar este día tranquilamente...

-No será mas bien por que no te atreves a pedírselo a Danielle?- Keira dijo entrando a la heladería dejando a su amigo colorado.

-Buenas tardes, que puedo ofrecerles?- dijo un chico del lado del mostrador. Keira sonrió y fue inmediatamente a los helados, mientras Jack no podía dejar de divertirse un poco. Tenia un plan.

-Disculpa, ha venido a trabajar Yoshi?- lo dijo bien alto y claro. Keira lo escucho pero decidió no darle gusto a su amigo.

-Aun no, pero ha venido toda la semana.- dijo el muchacho

-Aun va a tardar? 

- de hecho no debe de tardar.- dicho esto Yoshi apareció en la heladería, Jack lo vio y le hizo señas para que no se moviera y no hablara. Yoshi afirmo con la cabeza.

-Ok entonces lo esperaremos verdad Keira?

-Jack cállate me desconcentras... no se que sabor de helado quiero- la joven seguía viendo los sabores de helados y no se había percatado de la presencia de Yoshi.

-Vamos, ya admítelo de una vez, te encanta venir a la heladería para ver a Yoshi.

-Eso no es cierto- la chica se había sonrojado un poco- además lo conozco muy poco, las veces que he venido hemos charlado poco.

-No te gustaría que Yoshi fuera tu pareja de San Valentín.

-Jack... ya sabes cual es mi opinión de ese día.

-Pero si Yoshi s tan lindo y guapo... admítelo si te gustaría- Jack se acercaba mas a su amiga, Yoshi por otro lado tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oye me podrías dar un helado de chispas de chocolate- Keira le pidió al muchacho-

-Vamos contesta mi pregunta.

-Pues... si me gustaría que fuera mi compañero.

-Y por que no se lo preguntas?

-Jack sabes que soy demasiado tímida para eso.

-eso quiere decir que te gusta no? Que lo amas y lo adoras, que sueñas todas la noches con el.- Jack imito a Keira quien no apretaba la vista de su helado.

-Me estas comenzando a desesperar.

-Vamos, solo admítelo, si lo haces te juro que te dejo de molestar.

-No Jack...

-keira y Yoshi sentados en un árbol...

-Jack ya basta.

-...dándose besitos... uyuyuyu...

-BASTA! Si quieres que lo acepte, bien. Si me gusta, no... es mas me encanta y por supuesto que me encantaría pasar el día de San Valentín con el, y por que no? Que nos besáramos y que lleváramos algo mas que una amistad!- Keira dijo en un impulso, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con Yoshi quien le sonreía picaramente. Keira se ruborizo de la pena, obviamente Jack lo había hecho a propósito.

--------------------

Templo Tsukimine

Keira y Mike sostenían una batalla de artes marciales, donde Shaoran de vez en cuando corregía algunos de los movimientos de la chica. Después de dos horas decidieron tomar un descansó. Keira había progresado bastante, bajo la mirada de Shaoran, pero ella misma sentía que se quedaba muy atrás a comparación de los demás. 

Keira se sentó en el jardín de la casa donde entrenaba con los chicos Li. Kero voló hasta ella con una botella de agua.

-Gracias Kero- dijo ella cuando el "muñeco" se la dio.

-De nada Keira, te veo muy cansada.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- dijo ella terminando su trago, le sonrió y Kero lo hizo de vuelta. – pensé que estabas con Emily.

Kero puso una cara toda morada (n/a ya saben... esas de miedo) – no... em... necesitaba un poco de aire por que hacia mucho calor adentro.

-Jajaj de nuevo te uso como modelo?

-KERO! DONDE ESTAS?- la pequeña Emily salió de la casa en busca de su "mascota" el pequeño ser amarillo salió volando al escuharla. Keira se empezó a reír,. Mike se acerco a ella para descansar un rato.

-Cansado?- pregunto la chica.

-No.- dijo con orgullo.

-Sabes que es actitud no te queda.

-¿Y?

-Por que siempre me contestas así?- la chica se molesto.

-Es mi forma de ser... te guste o no.

-A mi no me engañas, tal vez esa mascara te resulte con Hanna pero a mi no me engañas.- la chica tomo un poco de agua mientras alguien mas se sentaba con ellos, era Danielle.

-Hola Keira.

-Hola Danielle, que haces hoy aquí?

-Mi padre vino a hablar con el señor Li.- ambas dejaron a un lado a Mike quien se molesto.

-Hey, hola! Yo también estoy aquí! Existo.

-Si como sea- Danielle lo ignoró.

-No me sorprende nada de ti.

-Pues creí que habías captado la indirecta- Danielle y Mike comenzaban a mirarse con odio.- estas muy lento últimamente.

-Cállate quieres.

-Ya cállense los dos, no estoy para oírlos pelear- Keira intervino. Danielle suspiro y siguió su platica con Keira sin importarle la presencia del chico.

-Lo siento.

-Esta bien.

-A por cierto, antes de que se me olvide... hoy hable con Jack.- al decir el nombre se ruborizó un poco la chica amatista.

-¿y? De que hablaron.?- Keira le sonrió picaramente, Danielle se ruborizo aun mas,

-No es lo que piensas, hablamos de ti y de un interesante amigo de una heladería.

-Ok, esto es demasiada platica de mujeres- Mike se levanto y se alejo de ahí.

-Por fin...- susurro Danielle.- y bien tienes algo que decirme?

-Que? Yo?- Keira se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Si, de Yoshi.

-Bueno... yo...- ahora era Keira quien se ruborizaba.

-Jajaja, haber tuvo que pasarte algo muy bueno para que te pusieras asi.

-Bueno es que...Yoshi me invito ser su pareja para San Valentín.

-Wow! Keira eso es muy bueno! Y obviamente le dijiste que si? Por que se nota que te gusta un montón!

-Pues... a pesar de todo, le dije que me dejara pensarlo, no se... presiento que esto es un poco rápido, que aun nos falta por conocernos.

-Pero esto es una muy buena oportunidad para conocerse, digo van a salir, no van a hacer algo mas.

-Bueno eso es cierto...pero no se aun tengo mis dudas.

-Yo no te voy a presionar, pero piénsalo muy bien, yo te recomendaría que salieras con el.

-Keira...- Shaoran se había acercado a las chicas- vamos a continuar, busca a Mike por favor.

-De acuerdo- las chicas se levantaron del suelo- nos vemos después Danielle, para platicar mejor.

-Ok vale.

Keira fue a recorrer el jardín en busca de su compañero. No lo encontraba. Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, escucho la voz de Hanna cerca de unos arbustos. Pensó que probablemente Mike estaría con ella. Comenzó a caminar por los arbustos, cuando por fin llego a un claro encontró a Hanna al parecer un poco enojada y como había pensado Mike estaba con ella. Al parecer trataba de calmar a la chica. Keira estaba pensando en dejarlos solos para arreglárselas cuando vio que Mike se acerco a Hanna. La tomo por la cintura y se besaron.

Keira se sorprendió al verlos, su mente se desconecto un momento de su cuerpo y sintió de repente una punzada de dolor en el pecho. No logro articular una palabra, solo seguía ahí viéndolos besarse. Sacudió la cabeza y se alejo de ahí corriendo seguía bastante sorprendida. En el camino se encontró a Danielle quien al parecer buscaba a su padre.

-Hey que sucede, encontraste al tarado este?

-Si... oye podrías hacerme un favor- Keira sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

-Si claro, lo que sea.

-me podrías prestar tu celular necesito hacer una llamada.

-Hum...- Danielle saco de su pantalón su teléfono- y bien a quien le llamas con tanta urgencia si se podría saber?

-a el lindo chico de la heladería- respondió Keira marcando el teléfono de Yoshi.

-----------------------

Día de San Valentín. Casa de Yukito.

Keira llego al salón de clases bastante contenta. Era San Valentín y sabia que dentro de unas horas saldría con Yoshi. Había varios chicos alrededor de su lugar todos amontonados. Keira se preguntó que era lo que hacia tanto alboroto, se acerco y cuando los chicos la dejaron pasar descubrió que había un gran oso de peluche con un listón rojo alrededor de su cuello.

-Que es esto?- dijo entre divertida y llena de curiosidad. Tomo el gran peluche y lego la etiqueta que tenia en el listón.

"Para la horrorosa mas linda de la escuela. Gracias por ser mi amiga"- decía la carta.

-Jack!- Keira se dio vuelta mientras todos los del salón empezaron a exclamar.

-jaja feliz San Valentín horrorosa!- Jack apareció de la nada. Keira le agradeció el detalle y se abrazaron. Los chicos del salón de nuevo exclamaron.- hey no hay nada que ver aquí- Jack prácticamente corrió a los chismosos.

-Gracias por el oso no debiste haberte molestado.

-No es molestia, lo quería hacer.

-en ese caso- Keira fue a su mochila y de ahí saco una carta hecha a mano y se la dio- se que no es mucho pero la hice con mucho cariño.

Jack leyó la carta y después la cerro, abrazo fuertemente a Keira- muchas gracias niña, nunca antes me habían hecho una, de veras esta bien linda.

-Que bueno que te gusto.  
La chica Hiragizawa entraba al salón en ese momento. Los dos amigos se separaron y el chico se le quedo viendo a Danielle.

-nervioso?- pregunto Keira.

-No se, no se.

-No la invitaste a salir?

-No.- Keira golpeo la cabeza del chico.

-Eres un tonto, ella que esperaba que alguien la invitara a salir...

-Que nadie lo ha hecho?

-No que yo sepa, así que si no le dices nada te la van a ganar.

-Soy un tonto para eso.

-Tonto no, cobarde si- la joven puso su oso de nuevo sobre su escritorio. El profesor entro al salón y empezó a dar su clase.

A lo largo del día varias de las clases fueron interrumpidas por alumnos que se armaron de valor para hacer declaraciones, otros llevaban globos o regalos para personas especiales. Una de las chicas que recibió muchos regalos fue Danielle Hiragizawa, y Jack no veía con buenos ojos eso. Al final del día Danielle y Keira se encontraban en el patio de la escuela platicando.

-Y bien, donde esta Yoshi?

-Dijo que iba a llegar un poco tarde poco que tuvo algo que hacer antes de venir aquí- dijo Keira cargando el gran oso.

-Estas emocionada?

-La verdad es que si, desde que le llame para aceptar ha ido a visitarme un rato a la casa para platicar y nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

-Yo diría que las cosas van viento en popa.

-Si... y tu que vas a hacer hoy?

-Pues- Danielle se ruborizo por completo- voy a salir.

-y se puede saber con quien?

-Danielle!- Jack se les acerco- perdón por la tardanza, ya podemos irnos.

Keira se quedo sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya con que por fin te decidiste.- le dijo a Jack, el saco la lengua apeado y asintiendo con la cabeza- esta bien, ya era hora. Pues los dejo para que disfruten el resto del día. 

-Keira antes de que te vayas...- Jack acerco la chica hasta la entrada de la escuela seguidos por Danielle.- Yoshi te esta esperando.

Y ahí estaba... Yoshi recargado en un auto compacto color plateado. Tenia un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano y miraba su reloj. Vestía aun el uniforme de la escuela, pero a Keira no le importo, por que ese día lo encontró mas atractivo que nunca.

Continuara...

--------------------

Hola, hola perdon por el retraso, especialmente a hanna y a Joshua, pero toy de vuelta aquí!

Pues bueno este capitulo en si no hubo accion, fue algo mas como otro dia en sus vidas, pero pense que despues de tanta accion, lo merecían, no creen? Solo espero que les guste y que esperen a la continuación del capitulo que aun no termino de escribir... de hecho esta bastante largo. Ojala dejen reviews!

agradecimientos a:


End file.
